


Harry Potter and the Love Square

by CareFree_Kitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackmail, Dubious Consent, Dumbledore Lives, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severus Snape Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 30,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CareFree_Kitten/pseuds/CareFree_Kitten
Summary: During an elicit affair with his potions professor, Harry finds himself pregnant and in a love triangle with two of his classmates. Confused as to which man he should choose, he becomes entangled in broken promises and broken hearts.





	1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone! This is my first fic on ao3 and my first fic in like 10 years so please go easy on me <3  
-CareFree

~*~*~*~

“I don’t see why you're keeping it a secret, it’s important that we know where you are in case anything happens.” Ron complains, standing in front of the Griffindor portrait hall to prevent Harry from leaving. Ron had been constantly wondering about Harry’s mystery boyfriend, worried that his friend would be taken advantage of after his heroic defeat of Voldemort.  
“Ron, I really don't see how it’s any of your business who I’m with.” Harry was already 15 minutes late to his meeting and his boyfriend did not like to be kept waiting. Not that he wasn’t in a hurry to spend some time alone with his lover. Even thinking about the man had him aching to be with him.  
“I’m just saying, if this bloke turns out to be shady how are we supposed to help you?” Ron always assumed the worst in whoever Harry dated after his break up with Ginny. No one seemed to be good enough to replace her in Ron’s eyes. Not that it made any sense to Harry, he couldn’t really compare any of his recent partners to Ginny considering they were all men.   
“Ron,” Hermione got up from the plush chair in front of the fireplace, setting her book down on a nearby table. “Harry is a big boy. Let him do what he wants, maybe you could do with a little action, might dislodge that stick up your ass.” Hermione was much more confident now that the war was over and, even though she and Ron fully supported Harry in coming out, was much more accepting of his privacy.  
Ron gaped at her, never knowing how to retort when she lost her patience. He let her shoo him out of the way and waved Harry along. Sending her a grateful smile, he slipped away.  
Rushing down the hall, Harry hoped to make it before curfew started. He had no such luck as Professor Snape appeared out of the shadows.  
“Mr. Potter, out past curfew again? You must like scrubbing cauldrons.” He sneered down at Harry but his eyes held a different emotion. “Detention, with me. Right now.”  
Harry followed and was led closer to the dungeons, admiring the way the Professor’s robes snapped around him as we walked.  
Harry followed into Snape’s private office and through another door to a suite. Snape stopped in the middle of the drawing room and shrugged off his outer robe.   
“Well Mr. Potter?” He arched an eyebrow.  
Harry smirked and discarded his robe as well. Before loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. “Well Professor, I do believe you owe me a detention. Shall I scrub your cauldron?”  
Severus openly laughed as Harry sauntered into the bedroom, discarding clothes as he went.  
When he entered the bedroom, Harry was lying on the bed smiling cockily as he stroked himself. “Come on Severus, I might start thinking you're getting too old for this.”   
Pouncing on the bed, Severus shooed Harry’s hand away and replaced it with his own. “I’ll show you old.” He threatened, eyes full of mirth.   
Harry pulled him down for a kiss, dark hair curtaining their faces. Harry moaned into the kiss as Severus reached lower and rubbed his entrance. Pushing Severus off of him, he reached for his wand and cast stretching and lubricating charms. Leaning back, he spread his legs. “I’m waiting.” He teased.   
They’d been seeing each other in secret for months now and it was obvious Harry did not want a sweet fuck.   
Pushing him into the mattress, Severus pushed into the waiting body. Moaning, Harry wrapped his legs around his hips and urged him to go faster. Pounding into the young body below him, Severus quickly realized he wouldn’t last long. Not wanting to hear any more jokes about being old, he reached between them and quickly stroked Harry.  
Harry whined and bucked his hips back into Severus. Feeling his body tighten in his impending orgasm, he squeezed around Severus’ erection and let go. Harry cried out as his vision spotted and he pulsed around Severus, who released into his warm body.   
Falling into bed, Severus let Harry snuggle up to him and doze lightly. They tried not to make staying overnight a habit, but they were not able to resist basking in each others company.   
Harry knew Severus was very strict about their relationship, not wanting to lose his position over an affair with a student. He also knew that Severus was insecure about having a younger lover and constantly feared Harry would leave him. Therefore, he spent every day making sure Severus knew he loved him and would never leave him. While their relationship was mostly sexual, Harry couldn’t deny those moments of care when they found themselves alone in Severus’ chambers, reading or having tea. Harry knew he would never want anyone else and hoped that Severus would let him love him.  
He arrived back in Griffindor tower past midnight and found Ron sleeping on a sofa. Not wanting to get into a fight, Harry went straight up to bed. He didn’t understand why Ron was so obsessed with his mystery boyfriend, perhaps it was because of his failed attempt at a relationship with Hermione. She had decided to put her studies first and not put her dreams aside for a boy she probably wouldn’t end up marrying anyway.   
Feeling slightly bad for ignoring his friend, Harry resolved to spend more time with Ron. Not telling him about Severus, of course, Ron would lose his mind at Harry fucking their least favorite professor. And with Ron’s hot-headedness, he’s probably go to the Headmaster himself. No, telling his friends would be a huge mistake. All he needed to do was get through his last year at Hogwarts and then he could be free to pursue his relationship without fear of consequences. Snuggling up in his covers Harry smiled to himself, dreaming of living in a little cottage with his husband, maybe raising a few children, and living happily ever after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro time with Ron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! I'm really excited to get this story rolling! My goal is 1 chapter (~1,000 words) a day. We'll see how long that lasts ;)  
> Also just figured out how the notes section of these works so pretty pumped about that.

Ron pouted all throughout breakfast because Harry didn’t wake him up when he got in last night. Though, that didn’t stop him from stuffing his face. Harry sat awkwardly next to him while Hermione read a large textbook across the way, picking at her breakfast as if it were an inconvenience.   
When Ron ignored Harry asking him to pass the bacon for the third time Hermione finally stepped in, though probably only because she kept being interrupted from her book to pass food to Harry. “Ron, get over it. You chose to sleep on the sofa.” She glared, putting the whole platter in front of Harry so he could reach and wouldn’t ask her again.  
Ron huffed, “I don’t see why he couldn’t just wake me, I wanted to make sure he got back ok. I woke up and was worried that he’d been murdered or something, only to find him sleeping soundly in his bed.” Spit flew as he retold his woes. Hermione flicked a potato chunk off of her book back at him. She opened her mouth to argue but-  
“Ron, I’m sorry I let you sleep on the sofa.” Harry said, thinking an apology was easier than fighting about it. He really did feel bad, especially after Ron bitched about his back hurting for thirty minutes. He just wished that Ron wouldn’t wait up for him for an interrogation every time he went to see Severus. There was no way he was going to say who he was seeing even if it was someone Ron could approve of.   
“Maybe if you didn’t give him the third degree every time he went out, this wouldn’t be a problem.” Hermione stated, nose buried in the large tome. Though she voiced what Harry was thinking, he couldn’t help but be agitated that his attempt at peace had been thwarted.  
“I do not give him the third degree. That’s what mates do, they ask about each others’ lives and look out for each other.” Ron started to get red in the face. Harry wondered to himself if being so invested in his love life was really what friends did. Perhaps Ron is trying to live vicariously through him? Maybe he should suggest a few girls for the red head to go after.  
“I appreciate that Ron, I really do. You don’t want the details of what we get up to anyway.” Harry tried to placate him. Though it didn’t seem to work when Ron looked like he swallowed something sour. Changing the subject before he actually laid how his sex life, “I was thinking, since its a Saturday, why don’t we all go into Hogsmeade together? Butterbeers on me.”  
Ron perked up considerably at the sound of free booze, even if it is light on the liquor. Maybe some time out with his friends would be good for them. It seemed without Voldemort hanging around, they had less in common than ever. Hermione was always studying and Harry sneaking off to meet Severus, maybe Ron was feeling left out and lonely. Harry felt ashamed at being such a bad friend.  
“Sorry, I’ve joined a study group with several Ravenclaws and we have a meeting, it is our final year you know. Last chance to make a good impression before joining the workforce.” Hermione packed uo her things, casting a disapproving look at the boys’ obvious disdain at the thought of spending a nice day in the library. Harry was disappointed but also didn’t feel the same obligation that he felt towards Ron. Hermione didn’t act like a kicked puppy every time he didn’t stick around.  
As she left Ron spoke up, “you think she’d take a break once in a while, especially now that we don’t have the threat of death hanging over our heads.”  
“I think that’s made her worse, she needs something to obsess over.”  
“Anyway, drinks still? We could stop by the joke shop while we’re out.”  
“Sounds good to me.” Hopefully some time out will relieve some of the tension in their friendship. Maybe it was better to have a guys day.   
~*~*~*~  
Harry tried to enjoy the time out with Ron. He had to admit that he hadn’t been the most attentive friend recently but most of his thoughts revolved around Severus. Though he enjoyed visiting the shop and drinking with his friend, he couldn’t help but think that being a good friend shouldn’t be so exhausting, especially when, after a few butterbeers, Ron started asking about his mystery boyfriend again.  
“You know, if you just told me who it was, I would leave it alone. We need to be honest with each other, you're supposed to share things with me.” It was the same argument over and over again and Harry was getting pretty tired of it.  
“I know Ron, we just prefer to keep everything under wraps right now. It’s not exactly easy dating the boy who lived, I respect his privacy.”  
“DATING? Since when are you dating? I thought you were just shagging!”  
“We’ve been dating for a while now. You can only shag someone so much without feelings getting involved. Besides, it’s really none of your business. I can do as I like.”  
“I’m serious Harry, you have to tell me who it is. What if he’s just using you?”  
“Have you been listening to anything I’ve been saying? He isn’t like that. Besides, if I told you, you’d just cause trouble. I can handle myself, I promise that if I get into a bad spot you’ll be the first to know.”  
Sensing Harry getting agitated, Ron backed down. “You know I'm always here for you? No matter what.”  
Giving him a small smile Harry replied, “I know.”  
“Well, as long as there’s that I suppose I can wait for you to tell me. I’d be nice you know.”  
“I know Ron. I’m just not ready yet.”  
“I get it, you want to be sure its serious and everything before telling your friends.”  
Though the statement seemed to make Ron feel better, Harry was irritated at his friend’s dismissal of how much his relationship meant to him. Deciding to brush it off and have a good time with his friend, Harry drank his butterbeer, imagining what he would get up to with Severus that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!   
> I'm super excited for my third writing day in a row! Though I wish I wasn't so last minute before I go to bed writing, gotta stop watching so much reality tv.  
> Also does anyone have an opinion of formatting? Is two line breaks more readable than one? Should I indent paragraphs? I'm really not sure.  
> Including Draco in this chapter! All the major players are out!  
> Thanks as always for reading <3  
> -CareFree

Luckily for Harry, Ron had a few too many butterbeers and passed out the minute they arrived back at the dorm. He thought their outing was a success because they were able to hang out like they used to. Despite the war being over, many people that played a major part were still feeling the after effects. There wasn’t one boy in the dorm that didn’t wake up from nightmares every once in a while. They tried to be there for each other as much as they could, but only time would heal.

Though it was a little early, Harry headed down to the dungeons. He had always been paranoid about Slytherins seeing him down there and had mostly used the excuse of remedial potions. Not that it was a complete lie, sometimes when Harry botched a potion particularly badly, Severus would go over it with him again. It wasn’t really something Harry enjoyed but seeing Severus in his element was worth it. Plus, if it made his partner feel better to help him, who was he to argue?

Narrowly avoiding some first years, he slipped into Severus’ office. Severus was sitting at his desk, grading papers. Harry watched as he was particularly liberal with his red ink. Harry entered the room fully, hoping the paper wasn’t his.

“I really have to grade these by tomorrow.” Severus stated, not even looking up from his desk.

Pouting, Harry plopped into one of the chairs, “I can wait.” He loved spending time with Severus in any way he could, even if it was just being in each others company. 

Severus finally looked up at him, the ghost of a smile on his face, and called a house elf to bring them some snacks.

Harry thumbed through a book he didn't care about while munching on a biscuit for about ten minutes before he got bored. Putting the book down, he wandered the room in an attempt to entertain himself. There wasn’t much in the office, save the items meant to scare off first years, so Harry started to practice the charms he was supposed to learn for Monday. 

It took only a few minutes for Severus to speak up. “You’re being distracting. I only have a few of these left, can you be silent for a short time or is that beyond your capabilities?”

Severus was not usually snarky when they were in private but sometimes he got stressed with his work. Harry thought he would be able to carry the world on his shoulders after being a spy for so long but even Severus couldn’t keep going forever. Feeling slightly bad, Harry sat down again, wondering what it would take for everyone he cared about to have a normal life. It seemed like the war invaded so much that even when it was over, the effects still lingered. 

An idea came to Harry, a bad one, but he knew what he always wanted when he was stressed. Grinning, he silently strode to Severus’ desk and vanished the back panel. Almost laughing when Severus didn’t notice, he crouched down and crawled under the desk. 

He stayed there for a moment, not really knowing how to begin, if he touched Severus, he would get startled and Harry really didn’t want to get kicked. Grinning, he aimed his want to immobilize Severus’ legs, before resting his hands on Severus’ knees.

Smiling cockily up at Severus when his upper body flinched, Harry began to run his hands along Severus’ thighs.

“What do you think you're doing?” Severus asked with a glare as he brought his hands down to rest on top of Harry’s. 

“Oh, don’t mind me, keep grading your papers.” Harry pushed his hands out from under Severus’ and reached for his fly.

Though Severus acted strict, he loved little surprises like this one. Having someone care for him was unusual and he cherished every moment that Harry gave him. 

After freeing him from his underwear, Harry gave his growing erection a few strokes before licking it while watching his face. Giving him a heated look Severus raised an eyebrow as if egging him on. Never one to back down from a challenge, Harry swallowed him whole, suppressing the urge to gag. Harry could easily take in all of him after a small warm-up but Severus was by no means small. 

Bobbing his head quickly, Harry almost wished he hadn’t immobilized Severus’ legs, if only to get the face fuck of his life. Harry loved the moments when Severus took complete control.

Not really being able to access any other parts of Severus’ body because of his pants, Harry decided to take the opportunity to satisfy his own needs, taking himself in his hand and stroking in time with the bobs of his head. 

Almost starting at the feeling of Severus’ hand resting on his head, Harry peaked up to see a flushed face, mouth twisted in pleasure. Slurping harder, Harry used his free hand to caress Severus’ thigh and in return, he got a sharp tug on his hair. He reveled in the feeling, it pushing his orgasm closer and closer. Without warning, Severus let out a strangled moan and came into Harry’s mouth. Harry tried to swallow as much as he could but his orgasm hit and he moaned as cum splashed on his face.

Still slightly dazed, Harry didn’t notice when Severus unspelled his legs until he stood, dragging Harry to his feet. “You better be ready to take the consequences of your actions.” Severus purred, pushing his already hardening cock against Harry.

“What about your papers?” Harry said, pushing back.

“I’ll just banish them and tell the students that they were so terrible I had to light them on fire.”

“You’re too much.”

~*~*~*~

Feeling very satisfied, Harry left to return to the dorms. He was looking forward to sleeping in the next day but not so much all the homework he’d left for the last minute.

“What do we have here?” Harry froze when he heard the familiar voice.

“Back off Malfoy, I’m leaving.” Though he had come to a tentative truce with the Malfoy family after what Draco and Narcissa had done to help him in the final year of the war, he still clashed with Draco every time they collided.

“Have a good time with Severus?”

Harry knew that Severus was Draco’s godfather but didn’t think that they shared their sex lives with each other. “Just remedial potions, don’t get too excited.”

“Oh? Is that what they’re calling it nowadays? Here I though good old fashioned shagging was enough.” Malfoy puffed himself up as Harry blanched. 

“Look I don't know what you think you're talking about-” Harry was starting to get nervous. There were reasons Harry and Severus kept their relationship under wraps and Harry wouldn’t put it past Draco to out his godfather if it meant humiliating Harry.

“I know that you're shagging my godfather and I’m going to prove it.” He took a step closer to Harry, “think of it as my extra curricular activity, catching Harry Potter with his pants down.”

They were so close Harry could almost feel Draco’s breaths against his face. Not knowing what to say, Harry contemplated punching him, but would that just prove his theory? The last thing Harry wanted was for Severus to get into trouble, or upset the delicate relationship they’d built.

Obviously getting bored of Harry’s lack of reaction, Draco shouldered past him with a cruel laugh.

The whole way back to the dorms, thoughts ran through Harry’s head about what to do. The only viable option was killing Draco but he probably wouldn’t get away with it. Perhaps Harry should confide in his friends about his predicament. Maybe just Hermione, given the way Ron had acted lately. But there was one thing he knew: he couldn’t let Draco ruin this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for not only writing right before bed. . . Anyway, thanks so much everyone for reading, I'm really excited about the story <3
> 
> Tomorrow's chapter is going to contain some real drama so watch out for that

Though Harry spent most of the day Sunday trying to catch up on homework, his thoughts kept drifting back to Draco and what he might possibly do to out his relationship with Severus. Hermione got fed up with him being so distracted about halfway through the day and went to the library so Ron took the opportunity to completely slack off on his work. 

After a few card games Harry sneaked (omg I always thought it was snuck?) away to try and meet with Severus. They didn’t normally meet so often, they both had other obligations and meeting too often would draw attention to them, but he was getting more and more convinced that Draco would try something. If Severus wasn’t ready, who knows what the ferret could get out of him?

Unfortunately, as soon as he rounded the corner into Slytherin territory, he spotted Draco’s lackey. Cursing he dodged behind the corner out of sight. Draco was obviously trying to catch him at something. Frustrated, he figured he would have to either signal Severus a different way or sneak past with his invisibility cloak. 

Deciding to try again tomorrow, he headed back to the dorms only to find Ron and Hermione arguing.

“You should try doing your own work every once in a while instead of mooching off of me. It’s not going to keep working and if you can’t graduate on your own then you don't deserve to be an Auror.”

“I don’t need this! I can get whatever job I want, I helped defeat the Dark Lord! You don’t have to work so hard, it isn’t like you couldn’t get whatever job you wanted!”

Deciding it wasn’t worth the aggravation, Harry tried to get up to the dorm without being noticed, but luck was not on his side tonight. He mentally cursed himself for not just bringing his invisibility cloak in the first place.

“Harry! Don’t you think Ron should at least try to learn something this year? He’s never going to be successful if he keeps counting on fame to get him everywhere in life.”

“Harry! Tell her I haven’t got anything to worry about. It’s not like this is stuff we are ever going to use anyway.”

“Well,” Harry paused, hoping to come up with an answer that satisfied them both. “While I think that Hermione could take it easier, I do think it’s important for us to learn this stuff, especially if we want to be good Aurors.”

Though Hermione looked doubtfully at him, she accepted his answer. Ron on the other hand started turning an ugly shade of red. “I can’t believe you're taking her side! We’re supposed to be best mates!”

“We are Ron,” Harry tried, “I’m not taking sides, just saying how I feel.”

“Harry and I just want you to succeed.” Hermione interjected, not really helping to keep Ron from feeling ganged up on.

“Fine! Why don’t you to have fun with your homework and your successful lives and I’ll just go live in a hole.” He stormed off towards the dorm.

Shooting an accusatory look at Hermione, he plopped down in an arm chair. He wanted to just go to bed but didn’t want to deal with Ron. Pulling out some work, he joined Hermione at a small table in the common room for a few hours before going to bed, noticing Ron’s curtains were sealed shut.

~*~*~*~

The next few days were not easy for Harry. Though the argument with Ron blew over quickly, Harry still hadn’t been able to see Severus. Draco seemed to be everywhere he turned and Severus seemed to be getting impatient. He had tried to go back with his invisibility cloak but some one was always waiting by Severus’ office door, too close for him to slip through. He also tried to stay after class to talk but only had time to comment on being blocked from the office before Draco came in complaining about special treatment.

Needless to say, Harry was annoyed. He eventually was able to slip a note in with a homework assignment desperate for a chance to talk with Severus. It wasn’t just the fact that Draco was, once again, out to get him, but he had gotten used to seeing Severus regularly. It wasn’t even about the sex either, though that was a definite perk. It was about having someone to talk to who didn't nag him or worship him, but knew him in a way no one else could understand. 

Not quite paying attention to his potion Harry managed to spectacularly botch it, melting the cauldron and everything. He hadn’t messed up a potion that badly in months. Though he wasn’t really taking remedial potions, he still learned quite a bit from spending so much time with Severus.

“Potter!” His lover shouted, the Slytherins snickering, “how is it possible for someone to be so incompetent at everything they do?” 

Harry was a little taken back by the insult. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t heard worse in his years at Hogwarts but he had been spending so much time with the other side of Severus, he almost forgot that the pretense they kept up in class was so harsh. Maybe it was because he had been doing better in the class, he hadn’t been giving Severus a reason to yell at him.

Taking his silence as an implication that he was not going to reply, Severus continued, “Detention, with me tonight. You can spend it cleaning all the singes off of the desks from the first year class.”

While the Griffindors looked at him with pity and the Slytherins laughed, Draco was staring at him with an odd expression. It occurred to him that this was the perfect excuse to see Severus after what felt like an eternity but he could tell Draco was suspicious and wouldn’t miss the opportunity to try something. Though he knew they would have to be careful, there was a part of him that felt his chest fill with happiness and anticipation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally confides in Severus about his worries and things don't go according to plan.

Harry was nervous to express his worries about Draco to Severus. Not only was the blonde his godson, but also Harry didn’t feel secure that their relationship would withstand going public. Severus was a private person and he could lose his job and reputation bedding a student. Their relationship was too new, they hadn’t even really fought at all. Not that they talked enough. It occurred to Harry that while they spent a lot of time in each others company, they hadn’t really taken the time to get to know each other on a deeper level. 

Noticing Severus wasn’t in his office, Harry entered his chambers. They weren’t normally left open but Harry was keyed into the wards, which was always fun when he wanted to surprise Severus in the middle of the night. 

Practically drooling at the sight Severus made sitting in an arm chair, reading, with the buttons of his shirt undone, Harry moved quickly and sat in his lap. Though Severus was a little disgruntled at his book being knocked out of his hands, he quickly forgot about it as Harry ran his hands along his exposed chest. Kissing slowly, Harry molded his body to Severus’, stretching a leg on either side of his hips. 

Their kisses quickly became heated and Harry began grinding down into Severus. Only once a low moan escaped his lips did he remember that he wasn’t there for sex. Well, not at first anyway. 

“Severus,” he pulled away from his perch and sat on the arm of the chair. “I think we need to talk about what we are going to do with Malfoy.”

Sighing audibly, Severus, obviously disappointed that their kisses wouldn’t go any further until they talked this out, commented, “what exactly do you propose? He hasn’t done anything yet, perhaps he has no basis for his accusations.”

“But he does! Eventually he will find something. We can’t be perfect all the time and just his snooping around has already limited our time together.” Harry stood and began to pace, “We have to do something, I can’t constantly worry about what he’s going to do.”

“Fine. I’ll talk with him.”

“No! That would only prove his theory. We have to get him off the trail.”

“If you have no ideas I don’t see how this conversation is productive.”

“Gee, thanks so much for your insight.” Harry began to get frustrated. Didn’t Severus see that this was an emergency? He wasn't even acting worried at the prospect of whatever Draco had planned. 

“I don’t see how working yourself up is going to solve the problem. I’ll prevent them from loitering around my office and we’ll go from there.” Severus tried to pull Harry into an embrace but Harry pulled away.

“I wish you would take this more seriously, it’s your reputation I'm worried about.”

“I do take it seriously, I just don't see the point in letting him ruin our night.” Reluctantly agreeing, Harry returned to Severus’ arms. “Everything will be fine, you’ll see.”

~*~*~*~

Everything was not fine. Even though Severus had gotten Draco and his cronies to stop hanging around outside his office, they still took to patrolling the hallways around it and even went so far as to follow Harry around. He was well adept at slipping away unnoticed but that didn’t mean it didn’t bother him. Every time he brought his worries to Severus he got the same ‘don’t worry about it, everything’s fine’ and he didn’t appreciate it. He felt like a child who was supposed to let the adults handle business.

Everything bubbled over when he was confronted by Draco in an empty hall. 

“Going to go whore yourself out for better potions grades Potter?” Draco sneered.

“Shut the hell up!” Harry shouted, all of his frustration over the past few days reaching its breaking point. 

“Not denying it then? I always knew you were a slut.” Draco taunted haughtily. 

Pouncing, Harry tackled him to the ground. They struggled on the floor, getting in blows every once in a while until Severus’ booming voice rang out, “What is going on here?”

They separated and Harry wiped at his face. He glared at Draco and got a bloody smile back, he must have looked worse than he felt. “50 points from Griffidor for fighting.”

“He started it!” Harry cried, forgetting that Severus could not be fair outwardly.

“I believe Mr. Malfoy would act with more decorum than that.” Severus said with a pointed look to Draco, showing his disappointment. “Also detention Mr. Potter, all next week.”

Stomping, Harry angrily thought that Severus enjoyed taking points from Griffindor even though his lover was a member of the house. 

Draco sauntered away, not wanting to get caught in any more commotion but also didn’t realize he was leaving Harry and Severus alone.

“Severus,” Harry started.

“I have had enough of your attitude, you could at least try to remain civilized.” 

“Don’t be condescending! You don’t know what he said to me!”

“I don’t care, the fact of the matter is that you reacted. You need to keep your temper under control, especially if you care about maintaining secrecy as much as you claim to.” Severus started back down the hall, “and don’t think I won’t make you fulfill every moment of those detentions. I’m not being so lenient in the future.”

~*~*~*~

Harry was pissed. He was not some child to be scolded. He knew that he and Severus were not on the same level in many aspects of their lives but he had naively thought that Severus would at least respect his position as his lover.

Feeling angrier than he probably should, Harry dove into his stash of firewhiskey that he kept in his trunk. He knew he needed to have a conversation with Severus and that it would probably all blow over quickly, but he needed to vent his frustrations. He knew it would be hard to date a professor, especially one that had hated him so vehemently for so many years, but couldn’t he just have this, after a life fighting Voldemort, couldn’t he be happy, at least for a little while?

Ron came back to the dorm to find him plastered counting the threads coming off of his curtains and mumbling under his breath.

“Mate, what happened?”

“Fight with Malfoy.” Harry pouted. He sat up and the world spun for a moment. Sure he wouldn’t make it if he tried to stand, he gestured for Ron to sit with him while he recounted most of the story, leaving out the bits that implicated his relationship. 

“I’m glad you at least got a few punches in.” Ron gave him a playful shrug, “And Snape was a right git giving you so much detention, I bet given the chance anyone would have punched the ferret.”

“Not him, nope,” Harry swayed despite not moving, “What I really need is a good hard shag, you know? And now I can't get one.”

“Why not? I thought you had your bloke to get your rocks off.” Ron said uncomfortably.

“We’re fighting.” He mumbled. “I can’t believe him! He should be taking my side! I’m his boyfriend, my side is always the right one!”

“If I were your boyfriend, I’d take your side.” Ron said, scooting closer.

“I know! See that’s what’s good about a best mate, I’d never worry that you wouldn’t have my back against the stupid ferret.”

“That’s right! I always have your back, you should just break up with this bloke, he isn’t good enough for you. You could do so much better.”

“Yeah, someone who’s always on my side.”

“Right! Someone like me!” Ron seemed to realize what he said a moment too late and blushed. “I mean, um. . . Well, I’d make a good boyfriend.”

“I know that.” Harry, being so drunk didn’t quite grasp the direction the conversation was going.

“Right, so. . .” Taking a deep breath. Ron leaned in and pressed his lips to Harry’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things I find myself struggling with are knowing which character I'm talking about when they are all 'he' and mixing in the UK vocabulary. I'm from the US so I don't know much pasts what I see in movies and what I read in other fanfictions.
> 
> Thanks for reading anyway!!! I'm so excited to get the first leg of the love triangle going!


	6. Chapter 6

The next day was awkward for both Harry and Ron. The kiss hadn’t lasted long and Harry passed out pretty quickly because of the alcohol, but the implications of it lasted. Harry wished he had been black out drunk and didn’t remember the things Ron said, it would’ve been easier to not know his best friend potentially harbored feelings for him. 

They avoided talking about it but Harry knew it was something that would fester if they didn’t clear the air. He just had to be clear, he was in love with Severus, not that he would tell Ron that. Ron shouldn’t have done it in the first place, then Harry wouldn’t be in the awkward position of considering what was going to happen to their friendship. 

He wanted to confide in Hermione, ask her what he should do, but didn’t want to make things worse for Ron. He would never forgive Harry for telling something like that to his ex-girlfriend. Wishing he had more close friends for these types of problems, Harry drifted through his day, tired and slightly hung over.

The weekend harbored no excitement for him, avoiding the confrontation with Severus as well. Perhaps it would be good to try and make up before his detentions, the time could definitely be used for something more fun. At the same time, he wasn’t sure where they stood. He knew they needed to talk and his problems with Ron only confused him more.

Perhaps he should give Severus some time to cool off, maybe do one of the detentions before reminding the potions master exactly why he kept him around. Couples fight, things happen, it’s not like they won’t be back together in less than a week. They cared about each other, Harry could see himself spending the rest of his life with Severus even though they hadn’t been together that long. Severus was brave and determined, he didn’t spy successfully all those years by being just another face in the crowd. He was someone to admire and Harry saw that, even when some people still didn’t.

Deciding to deal with Ron first, Harry went to the common room to find his friend practicing chess by himself. 

“Ron? Are you busy?” Harry asked tentatively, he wasn’t sure how skittish Ron would be about the whole thing. 

Ron didn’t look up from the chessboard but flushed awkwardly. 

“Can we go somewhere to talk?” Harry tried again. Mumbling incoherently, Ron got up and motioned for the dorms. They walked up in silence, Harry cursing himself for not preparing something to say beforehand. His Griffindor tendency to dive into things head first without a plan was coming back to bite him. 

Settling on his bed much like they did the night before had Harry feeling uncomfortable, but Ron looked positively nauseous. “I just wanted to clear the air about last night.” Harry said, hoping the words would come to him, “you’re my best mate and I don’t want anything to ever change that, I don’t want this to be weird, it was just a kiss, it didn’t mean anything.”

“Didn’t mean anything? Well maybe not to you!” Ron started to get mad, didn’t Harry see that he was trying to express his feelings? That maybe something between them had been meant to be all along?

“It can’t mean anything! I’m still with S-my boyfriend and that isn’t going to change.” Harry said indignantly. 

“Really? The guy you won’t even name? Sound so serious.” Ron mocked.

“We like our privacy! For obvious reasons.”

“I’m your best friend! I’d never tell. Not that it matters because you obviously don’t value me very much.”

“What is that supposed to mean? You know how much you mean to me!”

“Not as much as you mean to me!”

“Ron,” Harry tried to bring the conversation back, it didn’t help that both he and Ron were quick to get temper-mental. “We can't- I can't- let’s just go back to the way things were ok? We don’t need to ruin our friendship over something like this.”

“Maybe that’s not enough for me anymore.” Ron looked desperate, clinging to the hope that Harry would finally see him the way he has been seeing him for so long now.

“It has to be. I’m not leaving my boyfriend.”

“I’m not going to wait around for you to realize this is a mistake! When you break up with this guy and, from what I can tell about how important your relationship supposedly is, you will, I won’t be waiting.”

“And what exactly are you trying to say about my relationship?”

“I’m saying that you only ever go to see him at night, obviously for sex, have you even ever been on an actual date? He doesn’t really love you if he isn’t willing to face the tabloids for you.”

“How dare you! You have no idea what you're talking about! And as for waiting for me, don’t bother, it would never happen even if I was single.” Harry shouted cruelly.

“Fine! It’s your loss anyway.” Ron got up and stormed out of the dorm, Harry could hear doors slamming all the way to the portrait hole. 

Sighing to himself, Harry couldn’t understand how everything had blown up so quickly. He didn’t have a clue as to Ron’s feelings until last night and it wasn’t fair to dump all of that on him while he is in a relationship. At the same time, Harry knows he could’ve handled that better and resolved to at least form some kind of truce in their friendship. He really did value Ron as his best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks so much for all the positive feedback!!! 
> 
> I didn't write any yesterday so I'm making up for it now, I have no excuses except that now I'm done with season 3 of the Real Housewives of Atlanta ;)

Reconciling with Ron was easier than Harry thought, they pretty much ignored their fight and went on as if nothing happened. Sitting down at breakfast, Harry tried to keep conversation light, though he could tell Hermione wasn’t buying it. 

“What’s up with you two?” She asked gesturing to them with her fork.

“Nothing.” They said simultaneously. She looked skeptical but let them finish their breakfast in peace. Harry enjoyed talking about the upcoming quidditch match with his friends and hoped that he and Ron could keep the peace. He knew he wasn’t very nice to Ron but also felt as if Ron owed him an apology. He shouldn’t have been talking about his relationship that way. Severus was important to Harry and if Ron couldn’t see that then what did he know? Ron was just jealous, his actions made that obvious. Harry didn’t know how he didn’t see Ron’s feelings sooner, they’d been best friends for years and Ron had been with Hermione too. 

Deciding to put it out of his mind, Harry thought about what he was going to do regarding Severus. He was supposed to attend his first detention that night and was trying to decide whether he was going to stick it out or try and get Severus to forgive him. 

Unfortunately for him, Hermione stopped him on his way out of breakfast.

“What is going on? I asked Ron but he won’t tell me anything.” She crossed her arms, settling in for the long haul.

“Nothing, just stupid guy stuff.” He shrugged hoping she would leave it, he could only be so lucky.

“Is this about your boyfriend again?” Damn, she always knew what was up.

“Yeah, ok? He just can’t accept that I can be happy in a secret relationship. If I want to be private that’s my business, it doesn’t change how we feel about each other and it’s not fair that he can’t be supportive.”

“Oh Harry, you know Ron, he just gets jealous of that sort of thing. You just make it clear that just because you're in a relationship now, it doesn't mean you wont have time for your friends. You know that I else support you right? Just because Ron’s too dense to see it doesn’t mean that it isn’t obvious how much happier you’ve been since this bloke entered your life.” 

Harry snorted, she had no idea how close to the mark she was, just not about friendship. “I know Hermione, I appreciate it. It just gets stressful sometimes, don’t worry. We’re handling it.”

“Ok, let me know if you need anything, Just because I’ve been distracted by my studies lately doesn’t mean that I’m not still there for you two. Besides, you never really could get along without me anyway.” She smiled teasingly.

Smiling back he replied, “without you, we’d have been dead ten times over.”

~*~*~*~

Detentions did not go nearly as well as Harry had hoped. Severus made him get to business scraping gunk off of the cauldrons right away and swooped out of the room, leaving him to work in silence, only returning to relieve him. He tried to stay after a few times but the door was closed in his face faster than he could get a word out.

Feeling discouraged, he moped around, only offering a vague explanation to Hermione and Ron. He hated saying he was having a row with his boyfriend, especially to Ron, who seemed to get a sick sense of satisfaction from his failing relationship. Luckily he could easily blame his attitude on detentions with their most hated professor and at Draco’s smug attitude every time they met in the halls, through any major arguments have been avoided. On the other hand, if Harry and Severus broke up over that stupid ferret, Harry was going to knock all of his teeth out. 

Harry knew he and Severus could make things work, but their relationship was too new for him to know exactly how to handle fights like these, especially because he still didn’t think he was wrong. He would never let Draco talk that way to him. He wasn’t going to be walked all over by bullies like him. Harry was the savior of the wizarding world, he deserved more respect than that.

It was just his luck that, on his way to his last detention, he would run into Draco. 

“Don’t even speak to me Malfoy.” He tried to ignore the looming confrontation, he was too close to the potions classroom to get into another fight. He was sure any chance of reconciliation that night would be ruined if he let his temper get the better of him. 

“Why not Potter? Worried your pimp will hear?” Draco asked haughtily.

“Go fuck yourself Malfoy! I’m just going to detention, can’t you leave me alone?”

“Where’s the fun in that? You know I’m going to find proof you’re fucking my godfather, what are you going to do when that gets out?”

“You’d really try that with Snape? That’s ballsy and fucked up, trying to cause trouble for your godfather.” Harry hoped somewhere deep inside Draco, he wasn’t such an asshole.

“So you admit it then?” Draco stepped closer to him gleefully.

“I didn’t say that, I’m just saying that trying to ruin your godfather’s life is pretty screwed up considering all that he did for you during the war.” 

Draco flushed an angry red, obviously not keen on bringing up things that happened during the war. Harry didn’t think that Draco thought ill of Severus, it seemed like he only cared about torturing Harry and not the repercussions for everyone else.

“Just leave me alone Malfoy.” Harry shouldered by him and went into the potions classroom.

Severus was waiting at the front of the room, “you're late.”

Harry huffed, “yes, I know, I just saw Malfoy in the hall and you'll be happy to know that no blood was shed.”

Severus looked at him strangely and it occurred to Harry that this is the first time they’d had a chance to talk all week.

“You know, it’s not easy for me.” Harry sighed, thinking of all the people who seemed determined to destroy his relationship. “I want to be with you, but it isn’t like we can go out on dates and be seen in public. I’ve even lied to my friends to keep us secret. I’m sorry if I can’t keep my cool when Malfoy is bad mouthing our relationship, it’s not like I feel super secure about it.” Harry finished, wishing he had kept his mouth shut because he was feeling uncomfortably vulnerable.

Severus pursed his lips, “follow me.” He then lead the way to his chambers. Entering, Harry couldn’t believe his eyes, in the center where the couches used to be was an elaborate dining table with candles and flowers, the whole works. Severus cleared his throat awkwardly, “I am also sorry. I didn’t anticipate that your feelings were so strong about Draco’s escapades and I overreacted. I . . . also don’t find myself believing that you would choose to stay with me over someone younger, but I want this to work and I hope that dinner will suffice since we cannot go out in public. I assure you that as soon as you graduate, I will not hesitate to take you on a formal outing.”

Harry felt happiness rise up into his chest, he knew Severus was not as liberal with his feelings as Harry was but was worried that their relationship didn’t mean as much as it did to him. Knowing that Severus was just as uncertain left him feeling much better. 

Smiling at him, Harry gave him a sweet kiss and sauntered to the table. Everything was perfect and it made Harry glad that Severus had noticed his frustration at the detentions. Even more so, Harry was anticipating a long night of lovemaking after a week of celibacy. Suddenly giddy, Harry tucked himself into the table, beaming at Severus as he sat down in the other chair, still looking a little uncomfortable.

“Thank you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! So glad for the nice comments, they empower me <3
> 
> The real drama starts next chapter so enjoy the peacefulness while you can ;)

Harry loved waking up next to Severus, they didn’t do it often because people would get suspicious of Harry’s constant absences, but every once in a while, he could play it off as if he had fallen asleep in an unused classroom with his boyfriend. Stretching out, careful not to jostle Severus, Harry turned to face him. He looked so much more relaxed when he slept, even while reading a book by the fire his brow still held concentration lines.

Harry could stare forever, the last few weeks after making up were like a dream come true. They opened up to each other more, made more of an effort to have ‘dates,’ and, had tons of sex. Harry couldn’t think of anything better. He only wished they could take the final step and admit their feelings for each other. They had plenty of talks where they expressed deep affection, but never saying the L word. Harry knew he loved Severus and the few times they talked of their time after he graduated, filled him with hope of a long future together. Severus still had his secrets, a lifetime of spying will do that to a person, but Harry knew they were on the right track.

Deciding he had enough daydreaming, Harry contemplated what he wanted to do with his day. Unfortunately, staying in bed with Severus was not an option. It wouldn’t be long before people started wondering where he was, in fact, he was sure Ron had already noticed he hadn’t come back.

Despite having brushed his feelings under the rug, Ron did not stop making remarks about Harry’s relationship. Every time he came back late or had a hickey Ron bitched about it all day. Harry tried to ignore his comments but sometimes he would blow up and they just had to start all over the next day. Harry didn't know what to do about Ron. Would these feelings ruin their friendship? He couldn’t bare (bear?) to lose his best and first friend. Ron just had to get over it, they weren’t going to be together ever and it’s not like Harry had ever led him on. 

Shaking off his thoughts again, Harry thought about what he really wanted to do: worship Severus’ body. Smirking to himself, he lifted the sheet off of Severus’ naked form. Lucky for cleansing charms or the sheets would be ruined. Surprised Severus hadn’t woken yet, years as a spy made him a light sleeper, but he had stayed up late last night, first grading papers, then having marathon sex with Harry. Chuckling to himself about old men who couldn’t keep up, Harry slithered down to Severus’ crotch. 

Fortunately for Harry, Severus wasn’t that old, his morning wood standing at attention, making Harry’s mouth water. Harry felt himself perking up at the thought of having Severus in his mouth. Delivering small kisses to his thighs, Harry hoped Severus would enjoy being woken this way, the potions professor was not a morning person. They normally waited to have morning sex until Severus had a cup of coffee.

Mustering up his Griffindor courage, Harry dove for Severus’ balls, licking and sucking each one. Hearing Severus mumble from above, Harry figured he was fighting his way into consciousness. Taking as much of Severus’ penis in his mouth Harry looked up at his face. Severus’ eyes blinked a few times, resisting wakefulness, and looked down at Harry. Sending a sleepy glare his way, Severus put his hand on Harry’s head and pushed him further onto his dick. 

Trying not to smile as his morning surprise wasn’t as unwelcome as he first thought, Harry sucked harder and brought his hands up to fondle the parts he couldn’t reach with his mouth. Slurping as Severus lifted his head up and tugged him up for a kiss by his hair, Harry was only slightly disappointed he didn’t get to finish down there, he loved it when Severus came on his face.

They kissed and rocked together, letting their sweat and fluids slick the way. Harry couldn’t handle having Severus’ warm, hard body pushing against him, the coarseness of his public hair, the burn of his stubble, Severus was perfect. 

“uh, uh, Severus I’m-” 

Pushing Harry back into the bed, Severus loomed over him as his pressed them together faster. Severus roared as his orgasm hit, spilling all over Harry and not stopping his thrusting. Harry knew he wasn’t going to last, he loved being wet with Severus’ cum. Looking into Severus’ eyes, he panted, only when he saw Severus smiling at him, crookedly, but happily, did he arch his back and spill over them, adding to the mess that was already there. 

Snuggling into Severus, Harry felt the tingle of a cleaning charm. “You should get going before anyone notices your absence.”

“Trying to get rid of me?” Harry teased.

Growling Severus pushed him into the bed again, “I’d keep you here all day if I thought I could get away with it.” He kissed him hungrily. 

Deciding to be responsible and leave before his body got too interested in being pinned down, Harry got up. He made a show of getting dressed and almost fell back into bed a few times, hoping to get another round before he left. Sniffing himself, he noticed he didn’t smell great, cleansing charms can only do so much. Resolving to take a shower and maybe another hour of sleep when he got back to the dorms, Harry kissed Severus, who was still lounging in bed, trying to keep his hands off his cock at Harry’s display. 

Leaving the dungeon with a small spring in his step Harry forgot all about being discrete, after all, it was very early in the morning on a weekend, most students wouldn’t even think about waking up until ten. Unluckily, Harry also seemed to forget that Draco was out to catch him sneaking off with Severus.

Harry, blissfully unaware of responsibility, walked straight into the blond. 

“Well, well Potter, have fun last night? You look thoroughly shagged.” Draco mocked but didn’t step away from their close proximity.

Sputtering, “I don’t know what you're talking about.” Harry was racking his brain trying to think of a good excuse to be so close to the dungeons at this time.

“You certainly smell like you’ve been up to no good.” Draco laughed before leaning in close, “when you feel like fucking someone who can keep up, let me know.” 

Draco was off and around the corner before Harry had time to fully register his words, still feeling the warmth of his breath against his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I need to stop writing so late but I cant stop watching so much trashy reality tv.
> 
> Thanks again for all the positive feedback! Things are going to get rough from here on out so stay tuned!!!
> 
> I also want to make very clear that there will be dub con coming up (not in this chapter) mostly relating to harry and ron. Harry is going to do some things he doesn't want to do but feels like he has to. This is also why i put the rape tag. Although i'm not sure yet if it will get worse than that.

Harry was so confused. He knew he was the savior of the wizarding world and everything but he didn’t anticipate the strange assortment of people that were suddenly attracted to him. Though Draco seemed to have ended his crusade to out Harry and Severus’ relationship, he was suddenly possessed to make lewd comments and inappropriate gestures every time he found himself alone with Harry. Even in the great hall for meals Harry would look over at the Slytherin table and find Draco sending him sultry looks/ The whole thing was so bizarre. 

On the bright side, things were great with Severus. Every moment they spent together filled Harry with love. He knew that Severus was the one for him and was sure that when he graduated they would live happily ever after, screw the press, screw everyone else, they only needed each other.

Of course, just at the height of happiness, everything would come crashing down. It started while they were doing nothing in particular, just lounging in each others’ presence. Severus was reading a book and Harry was doing his homework, well, Harry was pretending to do his homework while he stared at Severus. He didn’t mean to, it’s not like he had some grand declaration prepared, he was just looking at the man of his dreams, appreciating everything that he had. The words slipped out before he even realized he said them. 

“I love you.”

Though it was true, Harry didn’t know that he was prepared to say it. He knew Severus kept his cards close to his chest and he was afraid that the tall man wouldn’t say it back. He knew Severus loved him, just as much as he loved Severus, but to get the man to admit it wasn’t something he was sure he could do. In hindsight, he should’ve realized that the words would trigger something.

Harry didn’t even remember most of the conversation that followed. He remembered a lot of tears and shouting, but what was said, he wasn’t sure. He knew Severus was just reacting defensively because the man had had such a hard life, but they could be happy. Severus could have it all, he just had to be willing to take it, just let himself have the life he always wanted. 

Harry knew he shouldn’t have reacted so harshly but, even though he knew Severus’ feelings, the rejection hurt. He let his temper get the better of him and Severus didn't appreciate Harry voicing all of his insecurities. Harry was so frustrated that Severus couldn't open up, that he didn't want to. Harry knew he reacted badly, but he also knew that it was not his fault. They could've gone on like they were, Severus didn’t even need to say it back, but lashing out was wrong.

Severus knew he would ruin their relationship at some point. He never got over spending most of his life rejected by person after person. He didn’t even know that he would react so strongly to Harry’s declaration until it happened. He did love Harry, but at the time, all of the emotions it brought up were too strong. He knew he couldn't be happy, his self-destructive behavior continued to plague him even after the war ended. It didn’t matter anyway, he knew Harry would leave him eventually, for someone younger and less jaded. 

However, seeing Harry’s tear stained face as he slammed the door in his face, was almost too much for him to bare (bear? Please someone help me out here this is the second time). He didn’t want to hurt Harry, he would have been happy to let things go on until Harry got tired of him. Even though the pain in his chest blossomed every time he thought about the dark haired teen, he knew it was probably for the best. Harry wouldn’t forgive him anyway, not after that.

Harry ran back to the dorms, avoiding all contact with any of his year-mates. He slammed the door to the boy’s dorm and drew his curtains shut tight. Body wracking with sobs, Harry tried to find a way to make the situation not as significant as it was. He thought that maybe they could be like him and Ron, pretend it never happened. Even thinking it, Harry knew it wouldn't happen. Severus was the type to hold a grudge and would never admit that he was wrong. In his mind, this was all of his worst fears come true and Harry knew Severus felt validated in his belief that they wouldn’t last. 

Feeling angry, Harry pounded his fists into his pillow. This was not what he wanted. He wanted a small cottage with a potions lab that he would never set foot into, maybe a dog. Knowing that this aggravation would pass and he could try and worm his way back into Severus’ heart, didn’t help. He knew Severus would not make it easy and just the thought of all the effort made him dizzy. Was a relationship supposed to be this hard? It wouldn’t be if he had chosen on of his classmates. He just had to fall in love with someone who didn’t want to be loved. 

Maybe they should spend some time apart, get their thoughts collected before Harry tried to confront him. Even the thought of it made him queasy. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, maybe their time together wasn't meant to last. His chest felt so tight he couldn’t breathe, anxiety clawed at his insides at the thought of giving up on his love. 

Succumbing to his emotions, he ran to the bathroom and threw up, heaving until there was nothing left in his stomach. He couldn’t let his feelings about Severus literally make him sick. He was done, for now at least, he needed to put himself first for once. Hell, he died for the whole world and he can't even be a little selfish in his relationship? 

The door opened and Harry looked up at Ron, standing there awkwardly.

“You ok mate?” 

Harry heaved a big sigh, “don’t say ‘I told you so.’”

Ron came and sat down next to him, it couldn't have smelled nice so Harry reached up and flushed the toilet. 

“My boyfriend an I broke up.” Harry laid his head on his arm that was resting on the toilet bowl. He could tell Ron was happy but at least he made an effort to be sympathetic and patted Harry’s arm gently.

“He didn’t deserve you anyway.” 

“Who does? Who’s going to love me? For me? Not just for being the hero.” Harry felt self-pity well up inside him.

Ron made a strangled noise and Harry realized the answer. Ron would, he let petty jealousy get the best of him but he always came back, even Dumbledore knew that. Harry knew it was wrong, he had just told himself that he would never give Ron the time of day, but Ron was there and Ron was easy. Harry wanted easy, he wanted someone else to do the work.

Sitting up, Harry pulled Ron’s face towards his, only noting the slight widening of his friend’s eyes as he realized what was happening. Not even considering he probably tasted terrible, Harry brought their lips together sweetly, just a gentle pressure Worried for a moment that all of their fights on the topic had ruined his chances, Harry held firm. Just as he was about to give up and just stay alone for the rest of his life, Ron’s hands reached up and pulled him closer, their chests touching and pressed their lips more firmly together.


	10. chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited by all the feedback and thanks to everyone who helped be with my spelling, libre office isn't super helpful in that department so forgive me if some apostrophes are missing.
> 
> Just want to let everyone know the next update wont be until monday. I'm going to AnimeBoston this weekend so i wont have time to write.
> 
> <3

The stress was eating Harry alive, he was constantly sick despite his resolve to take his love life in a different direction. Sometimes just looking up at Severus in the great hall and not even getting a glance back was enough to send him running to the nearest bathroom. Severus wasn’t even giving him the time of day lately and he wasn’t the only one to notice. Hermione had already mentioned the lack of negative attention Harry was getting in potions class. Even though the war was over, most people thought that grudges didn't die so easily. The truth was, they kept up the act to keep people from suspecting their relationship. Now Severus had no reason to even pretend to hate Harry.

Ron was loving his new status as Harry’s boyfriend, no matter that they hadn't discussed whether or not they were in a relationship. Ron told everyone that would listen that he was with Harry now, even though Harry protested being so public. They had kissed a few times, but Harry didn't know if he was ready for more. He had never thought of Ron in a romantic or sexual way before recently and didn't know what his reaction would be to more than kissing. 

As a result, the newspapers were all over the golden trios odd passing around of partners, speculating that Harry would date Hermione next, regardless of the fact he was gay. The school was abuzz with the new relationship and Harry couldn’t go anywhere without being questioned. How long had it been going on? Is this why Ron and Hermione broke up? Blah blah blah. Harry was sick of it. He never liked the attention and now he couldn’t even fade into obscurity in peace.

Ron was loving the attention, no surprises there. Every chance he got he would hold Harry’s hand or wrap and arm around him. Ron always found a way to gain constant contact even when Harry would try to pull away. Ron also loved talking about Harry, how much they were in love, how he always knew they were meant to be. Harry got nauseous just thinking about it. 

Hermione was floored, concluding that this is what they were fighting about and why Ron was always so interested in Harry’s boyfriend. She did pulled Harry aside one day to discuss it.

“Is this really what you want? It’s not like you two have gotten on that well in the past.” She was skeptical of the whole thing, it was quite sudden.

“Just because we bicker sometimes doesn't mean we can't have feelings for each other.” Harry flushed with guilt as he questioned whether he really had feelings for Ron at all. He knew Ron was convenient and that Ron would never leave him, even if they did fight, Ron always came back.

“I mean, you just broke up with that other bloke, are you sure it’s not too soon?”

“Ron isn’t just a rebound. We’ve been discussing our feelings for weeks, everything just fell into place.” 

“Well, you better not be stringing him along just because you're upset with that other bloke.”

Harry crossed his arms defensively, “is that what you think of me? That I'd use my friend like that?” But a small voice in his head reminded him that if Severus wanted to get back together, he’d drop Ron like a hot potato. He shook off the idea, he wanted someone to spend his life with and Severus made it very clear that it wouldn’t be with him. Ron was the obvious choice, if he could ignore his heart, he could choose Ron and they could be happy. 

“Of course not! I’m just saying that you tend to jump head first into things.”

The conversation dwindled from there, Harry trying very hard not to fight with his friend. He wished he could confide some of his darker feelings to her, but she was Ron's friend too, it would be unfair to burden her with his insecurities.

Though he promised himself that he wouldn't pine after Severus, Harry found himself staring at the potions master every chance he got. On the rare occasion that their eyes did meet, Harry thought he could see regret, though maybe he was just being hopeful. Every time he thought that way he had to shake himself out of it. Even Severus knew that he was with Ron now, in fact, he made it a point to taunt the red-head about it. Though he still ignored Harry, Harry wondered whether it was a good or bad thing to have Severus taunt Ron. On one hand, maybe it meant he was jealous, on the other, maybe he thought Harry didn't love him that much to begin with if he could move on so quickly.

Later that week, Harry and Ron’s relationship was finally getting steamy. They sat on Ron’s bed, kissing, well, Ron was drooling all over Harry’s face. Harry tried to be into it but maybe he couldn't will himself to be over Severus. Bucking up, he pulled Ron down to the bed and kissed him harder, a moan coming from the red-head. Harry felt Ron’s hard on against his thigh and rubbed against it. Ron gripped his hips and thrust harder into him. 

Harry felt relieved when his body began to respond to the movements, rocking against each other he tried to stay in the moment and not think about the way that he and Severus had fit together so much better. He focused on the hot body against him, the press of a hard dick sliding, lips searching, teeth biting. Harry didn’t even realize he had reached his peak until he felt his pajama pants get damp. There wasn’t any orgasmic howling but Harry felt sated. 

Ron had been satisfied too, cuddling up against Harry with wet pants of his own. Muttering a cleaning spell, Harry snuggled into his new boyfriend. It felt nice to just lay there and have someone hold him. The moment didn’t last long however, because Harry was running to the toilet again.

“You should go to Madam Pomfrey, it’s not normal to be so sick all the time.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun at the con last weekend! Bought lots of art, my wallet is crying. 
> 
> Glad to get back to writing, thanks again for all the wonderful feedback <3

“Pregnant!?” 

This was not what Harry was expecting to hear when he finally caved and went to go see Madam(e?) Pomfrey. He knew he sexual education was lacking, no thanks to the Dursleys or the Hogwarts curriculum for that matter, but he was pretty sure that boys didn’t get pregnant.

“There must be some kind of mistake.” Harry was beginning to feel desperate, still hoping for Poppy to tell him that it was all a joke.

“I assure you Mr. Potter, this is a very serious matter. You’re of age so that is no issue but having a child while in school is most unorthodox. Not that we haven’t had this sort of thing happen before, teenage hormones running rampant.” She started to bustle around, “We’ll have to inform the Headmaster if you do decide to go through with the pregnancy to get you special accommodations, we can't have an accident happening in class.”

Harry was at a loss. This was too much all at once. The baby was Severus’ of course but they had broken up, he couldn’t make a family with a man who runs away when things get too deep. Severus probably didn’t want the baby anyway, he’d sooner get rid of it that deal with Harry again. Though Harry understood his options, he knew he’d keep the baby. He always longed for a family and couldn't bear to give up this chance. He could keep this little piece of Severus and hope that it would be enough. That he could move on.

Then there was the matter of Ron. Their relationship was so new, they hadn't even gone all the way yet and Harry was pregnant. This could ruin the life he was trying to build for himself. He wasn’t ready for a baby, he didn’t even know what he was going to do after Hogwarts and, despite being of age, was merely a child himself. He could have children later, maybe Ron’s children, but even the thought made Harry know that this child was meant to be. Ron would either have to get with the program or get lost.

He didn’t entertain the idea that he could get back together with Severus. Even though he desperately wanted it for himself and he would suffer if he had to in order to keep the man in his life, he couldn’t do that to his child. He would protect them, no matter who the threat was.

“Can I think about it?” He asked, knowing his answer but wanting to bide more time before getting Dumbledore involved and no doubt the rest of the staff. He wasn't ready for Severus to know. The man would find out eventually, Harry would grow round and the Professor can put two and two together but Harry needed more time.

“Alright dear, but no longer than a month, do you understand?”

“Yes Mam.” Harry all but ran from the hospital wing. 

~*~*~*~

Over the next few weeks, Harry kept to himself. He constantly worried that someone would figure out his condition and soon the school would be buzzing with the news. He knew he needed to tell his friends before that happened but he was worried about Ron’s reaction. Ron had been so attentive every time he was sick. Ron stood by his side and didn’t question his withdrawn attitude.

Ron deserved better than him, than he was giving, but Harry couldn’t part with the affection being showed on him. He knew he was being selfish, Ron should get to decide whether he wants to be part of the family Harry is building but every time Harry got up the courage to tell him, he would get overwhelmed and panic, thinking of all the worst case scenarios. He didn’t want to be all alone, he’d drop out of school before he let himself wander the halls friendless.

Hermione on the other hand was not patient with him. Though he had counted on her being too engrossed in her studies to notice his change in demeanor, she was remarkably perceptive and constantly asked him if he was alright. He decided to tell her first, hoping she would have some advice on how to tell Ron.

“So you’re pregnant with your ex-boyfriend’s baby?” She was surprised, though Harry thought nothing ever got past her him ending up pregnant did not seem to be on her radar. “I do think I read about male pregnancy somewhere before.” She looked as if she was going to dash to the library for research. Not that he would mind, this was all very new to him, he’d have to do some research himself.

“Yes, I need you to help me tell Ron.” Harry cut straight to the point.

“Harry,” She huffed, used to how the boys used her as a buffer when they fought. “First of all, congratulations, I know that this means a lot to you and it’s not a decision you take lightly.” She hugged him before pushing him back at arms length. He stumbled a little but held firm knowing that the answer to his plea was coming. “I will be there when you tell Ron if you want me to be but there isn’t going to be an easy way to do this. He’s going to be upset, but it’s not like you two were together when it happened.” 

Though Hermione’s explanation was sound, they both knew Ron wasn’t going to think about it logically. The red head was known for his hot temper.

Just then Ron wandered into the dorms, noticing them and making his way towards the duo. “It’s like ripping off a band aid.” She whispered to him.

Ron sat next to Harry, taking his hand. “What are you two doing?” He asked casually, stroking Harry’s hand with his thumb.

Harry took his hand back and turned towards Ron, bracing himself for confrontation. “There’s something I need to tell you.” 

“Ok.” Ron looked confused but not overly concerned. 

“You know how I’ve been sick lately? Well I went to Poppy and found out what was wrong.”

“Are you ok?” Ron started to look worried now.

“Yes, I’m fine. I-you know I’m with you now? I don’t have any intention of going back to that other bloke no matter what.”

“I know.” Ron’s voice started to waver.

“Well, he got me pregnant, the other bloke, and I'm keeping the baby.” Harry hoped that by getting it all out it would be easier.

“What?! Pregnant? You’re kidding!” Ron jumped out of the chair.

“No Ron, he’s not and he’d really appreciate you're support.” Hermione chimed in.

“For the abortion?”

Harry saw red, “I told you I'm keeping it! I want your support as my boyfriend you jerk!”

“I’m the jerk? You’re pregnant with someone else’s baby! What am I supposed to do? Raise it with you?”

“Well if you wanted to be with me you would!”

“You’re joking! We’re not ready for kids! We haven’t even graduated! Harry, you need to think this through.”

“Boys!” Hermione tried to intervene but the two kept arguing around her.

“I’m keeping this baby so if you don’t want it, you can't have me.” Harry put the ultimatum out there.

“Well I definitely don't want it! I can’t believe you’d do this to us! We had something good and you’re just going to ruin it? For what?”

“For a family!”

“I’m your family! Hermione’s your family!”

“It’s different!”

“I’m not raising a baby that isn’t mine.”

“Fine then, I don’t need a boyfriend who only cares about himself.”

Ron flushed so red, it looked like his head was about to burst. They all sat in silence for a moment before Ron spun around and stormed away.

“Well,” Hermione said, “I suppose that went as well as it was going to go.” She patted him, “Don’t worry, he’ll come around, he’s just surprised is all.”

“I don’t want him to come around, how dare he say those things! Acting like he couldn’t love a baby that wasn’t his after trying to say that we’re all family despite not being related by blood.”

“It’ll all be ok. I’m here for you and the teachers will make accommodations. You’ll get through this and have a beautiful child to shower with love.”

Harry sighed, the worst may be yet to come but she was right about one thing, he would love this baby.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the positive feedback! This story will contain baby things but my main focus is on the relationships.
> 
> I would like to write more than I am but I can barely get 1k words out, maybe over the weekend I'll write a really long chapter.

After the fight with Ron things didn’t get any easier for Harry. The whole school found out pretty quickly when they sat down for dinner and Ron avoided Harry. Luckily, Ron didn’t say anything about his pregnancy. He knew Ron didn’t want to hurt him but in the moment the red head could be impulsive. The rumor mill didn’t turn up anything remotely close to the truth so Harry was content to pretend everything was normal for a while longer. 

He trudged up to Dumbledore’s office, knowing he had to face the music sooner or later. He had already been by the hospital wing to tell Madam Pomfrey of his decision. She gave him a few potions and told him that Dumbledore would arrange accommodations.

“Harry, do come in.” Dumbledore had obviously known he was coming, though he seemed to know everything. “We are just waiting on Sirius and then we will get started.”

Harry felt his stomach drop. He totally forgot that, while he was of age, he was Sirius’ charge until graduation. He had barely talked to the man about his sexuality, never mind that he had been in a relationship. He knew he couldn’t tell Sirius that he had been with Severus, that had disaster written all over it. But he knew the man would insist that the other father take responsibility, despite being the black sheep of his family, he was still quite traditional when it came to important things like this. 

At the same time, he knew Sirius would find out eventually and it was better for him to hear it from Harry than the Daily Prophet. He loved Sirius, as the only one who had really cared about his well being enough to take him in. Sirius was everything Harry ever wanted in a father figure, he was fun but still took his responsibility seriously. He knew that he wanted Sirius to be part of his family long before he started building one of his own and hope the older man would accept his vague explanations and welcome the baby into their lives.

The floo lit up and Sirius stepped through, “Harry!” He swept Harry into a hug, returning it, Harry suddenly felt all of the tension in his body disappear. He wished that he had reached out to Sirius sooner, maybe he wouldn’t have spent the last week wishing the ground would swallow him up. 

Sirius was excitedly prancing around the office, he couldn’t know why he was there, maybe he just thought he was visiting his godson.

“Sirius, if you would sit, we have something to discuss.” Dumbledore sat behind his desk and Harry took the seat next to the one Sirius plopped down in.

“Is everything ok?” He looked concerned but could see that Harry was safe so wasn’t too worried.

“Would you like to tell him Harry?” 

Truthfully, it was the last thing Harry wanted to do but he supposed it would be rude to not tell Sirius himself. He turned to face Sirius and braced himself, “Well, I was seeing this bloke and we- um, well. So, anyway, we broke up but- I-” This was not going well, Harry didn’t exactly know how to tell his godfather that he was up the duff, so he decided to do what he always did, “I’m pregnant.”

Sirius sat for a moment, eyes widening in surprise, before looking back and forth between Dumbledore and Harry. Everything was still for that one moment, and then Sirius was out of his chair, “you tell me right now who that fucker is because I swear when I get my hands on him!”

With that reaction, Harry was definitely not going to tell him it was his childhood nemesis. Harry shook his head no but Sirius caged him into the chair, “Harry James Potter, you will tell me right this instant!”

“Sirius.” Dumbledore’s calm voice interrupted, “Why don’t we give Harry some privacy? I’m sure he’ll speak when he’s ready.”

Sirius slumped into his chair, “I can’t believe this.”

“There are accommodations we can make,” Dumbledore continued, “Harry will be provided with his own rooms and be exempt from class exercises which could be dangerous for the baby.”

“Is this what you want?” Sirius turned to Harry, looking tired.

“Yes, I want the baby. I know it’s not what I would’ve chosen for myself but this is what I want.”

“Alright, just do it.” Sirius addressed Dumbledore.

~*~*~*~

Deciding that the meeting with Sirius could have gone a lot worse, Harry was content to let Hermione help him set up his new rooms, complete with a bathroom of his own. He was happy to get out of the dorm and away from Ron, who hadn’t come around at all despite Hermione’s insistence. 

Things were going better than they had in weeks so Harry was caught off guard when he was asked to stay after one potions lesson. He had completely forgotten that the teachers had to be informed of his condition in order for him to be excused from certain lessons.

“I don’t understand what you are trying to do.” Severus started. “A baby is not going to change my mind, in case you forgot, I hate children.”

Harry was furious. “How dare you! The world doesn’t revolve around you and your shitty attitude! This baby is mine, not yours, you made it very clear you didn’t want a future with me. Don’t worry about responsibility or anything, I don’t need you and this baby certainly doesn’t need a father like you!”

He could tell his words hurt. Severus was very insecure about what people thought, especially people he cared about. But Harry didn’t care, this man broke his heart and he was moving on, no matter how much it hurt. He ran from the room before he burst into tears.

Crying all the way back to the common room Harry ran into Ron. This was not something that he wanted to deal with. “Can you save it, please? I’m having a really bad day.” He hoped Ron would just leave him in peace. 

“Hormones?” Ron tried to joke, though Harry couldn’t figure out why. Maybe the sight of him was so pathetic that even Ron, couldn’t stay mad. 

“Just because I may be hormonal doesn’t mean my feelings aren’t valid.” Harry muttered.

“Come on, you have your own rooms now. I’ll walk you there.”  
Ron directed him back down the hall. Leaning on his friend, Harry thought it would be nice if he and Ron could get along again, he was tired of fighting and he was probably going to have an even worse time when everyone found out about his pregnancy.

When they got to his rooms Ron finally spoke again, “Look mate, I’ve been a real jerk lately, I know. You couldn’t have predicted this would happen and I don’t blame you for wanting to keep it. I said some really harsh things and I hope you can forgive me, I’ve missed you.” Ron reached out and stroked Harry’s hand.

Harry couldn’t believe it. Ron still wanted to be with him despite all the baggage? He felt so lucky. “If we do this, you can’t skip out again. This could be our baby and I’m not giving it an unstable life.”

A dopey smile crossed Ron’s face, “our baby.” He leaned forward and kissed Harry.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm exhausted but am trying to write longer chapters to make up for not writing at all over the weekend. 
> 
> As always, enjoy the chapter, thanks for all of your feedback! <3

Sex with Ron was, in one word, unsatisfying. Sure Harry orgasmed every time but most of the time he had to make that happen himself. Harry didn’t know if it was unfair to compare Ron to Severus in this way. Making love to Severus was like a forest fire, and it felt so good to be burned. But Severus had more experience than Ron, who hadn’t done much and what he had done was with girls. Harry could teach him the finer points of gay sex, it could be good. 

Maybe Harry was being hormonal, but he heard that being pregnant was supposed to make you horny, not the other way around. He did miss Severus despite his resolve to never have feelings for the man ever again. He needed to get over it, he was with Ron now. Ron, who wanted him, who wanted a family together. This was exactly what Harry had always dreamed of. 

So Harry tried to make it work, over the next few weeks he and Ron tried many different things in the bedroom. While some were incredibly pleasurable, there was still something missing. If Ron was a fire, he was a hearth. Stable, like coming into a nice warm house after being out in a snow storm. 

Harry decided it wasn’t hormones because he was horny, very horny, and no matter how many romps he had with Ron, he was still left feeling unsatisfied. Caving he decided to talk to the only other person who could relate. Hermione.

He found her curled up in a chair in the common room with several textbooks floating around her. 

“Hermione? Can we chat?” He was hesitant to bring up his sex life with Ron to her, especially since the two used to date, but she was one of his best friends. Plus, it’s Hermione, she wouldn’t get emotional over something like that, she was always very matter-a-fact when it came to solving Harry’s problems. 

She understood his tone and quietly put away her books and followed him to the privacy of his rooms. 

“It’s Ron, isn’t it?” She sat on his bed, making herself comfortable. She always knew what was going on, even when he didn’t know himself. He gave her a surprised look and she continued, “Harry, I know you. When you were with that other bloke, even though you were keeping it secret, you would constantly sneak off to see him. With Ron, it seems as if the attention makes you uncomfortable.” He didn’t even realize that maybe it wasn’t just the sex, maybe his problems were more general than that. “I was worried this would happen, jumping into a relationship so soon after that man broke your heart. If you weren’t ready to move on, you shouldn’t have strung Ron along.”

“I’m not stringing him along! I want to be with him! I want to spend the rest of my life with him, make a family with him. We’re meant to be, he was always right here in front of me and we didn’t even notice each other and now I’m pregnant with some other man who wasted my time that I could have been with someone more suitable.”

“Ok, I understand, but are you sure that it’s Ron? Or is it the idea of someone who will love you unconditionally?”

He knew what she was getting at. He had spent most of his life without people that loved him. It made sense that he would latch on to Ron because it’s comfortable. Harry didn’t know himself if he loved Ron and here he was acting like they were getting married. What would he do if he spent his life forcing himself to feel something that wasn’t there? He couldn’t do that to his friend, or his baby. He wanted the baby to have stability. “I don’t know.” He threw himself onto the bed next to her, suddenly feeling as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

“Harry, it’s ok to not know, but just communicate with Ron. Tell him how you are feeling, maybe he feels the same way. You two don’t know yet if you're suited for each other.”

“Right, like telling Ron I'm unsure of our relationship is going to go over so well.”

“Don’t say it like that.” She swatted him. “I’m serious, a relationship can’t survive without communication.”

“Fine, fine, I’ll talk to him.”

~*~*~*~

Harry did not talk to Ron, nor did he get any answers about his and Hermione’s sex life. He tried asking again once and she gave a very noncommittal answer, leading him to believe that maybe she had the same problem and didn't want to embarrass Ron. 

The other problem was that the sex wasn’t getting any better, despite his efforts to steer Ron in the right direction. Sometimes it was almost worse to get off and still feel unsatisfied so Harry made every effort to satisfy Ron in other ways. He felt guilty, avoiding his problems like that. He also felt very sexually frustrated. He wanted to be with Ron but he had needs, it wasn’t fair that Ron’s needs were being met and his weren’t. Then again, it was his fault for not communicating in the first place. 

He walked towards the library, wondering if they would have books on relationships. He never had to work so hard with Severus, but he knew that a lasting relationship takes work and he’s willing to put it in to have his family.

 

Unfortunately, he seemed to have some bad karma stored away and ran into Draco in a deserted hallway. 

“Well, well, Potter. Lost?” Draco sneered.

“I’m just going to the library.” Harry didn’t know why he was explaining himself so he just tried to pass Draco but his arm was grabbed. “Look Malfoy, I don’t want to fight.”

He was shoved against the wall, “maybe I do.” As Harry tried to get passed again he was pushed into the stone. They were close, not any closer than they’ve been before but Harry almost seemed to be seeing Draco through a different lens. He could see the light reflecting off of blonde eyelashes and full lips pulled into a sneer. Harry thought he must be really horny to be looking at Draco this way, but once he thought it, he couldn’t get it out of his head. Draco practically offered to shag him and he had been pent up for weeks.

Making a rash decision, Harry pushed closer, sliding his hands up Draco’s arms. “Well, I could be persuaded to skip the library if you decided you wanted to come to my rooms instead.”

Harry didn’t think he had ever seen Draco look so surprised. “Rooms? You get all sorts of special treatment don’t you?” 

“Why don’t you come and find out?” He felt daring and pulled Draco into a kiss. 

It was rough, and their teeth clacked together in an effort to dominate each other, but it was also everything he had been missing from his times with Ron. This wasn’t boring, this was passionate, even if only in a hateful way. This was the fire he was missing. He felt himself get hard against Draco’s lean body and knew he would definitely be satisfied.

He wasn't sure how they got to his rooms but once they fumbled through the door they tore at each others’ clothes. All of his pent up energy plus years of hatred came rushing out of him as he practically threw Draco on the bed. They shouldn’t have been fighting all those years, this would have been much better. He grabbed the cream off of his nightstand and reached behind himself. Pushing a finger into his opening he looked at Draco and almost came. 

The blond was sprawled across his bed, one hand stroking himself and his face looking like he was a starving man presented with a buffet. “Potter, if I had known you were such a slut I would’ve come on to you sooner.”

The insult annoyed Harry but he was working two fingers in himself and couldn’t be bothered. He wasn’t interested in Draco as a person, he wanted to get off and since Draco was offering, he’d take it. He didn’t have any delusions about romance. Though the fear that Draco would tell the whole school crossed his mind, he decided that the likelihood that anyone would believe him was low.

Having waited long enough, Draco pulled Harry down onto the bed and shoved one of his own fingers into his entrance. Harry keened, having not been spread this much in a while.

“Ready?” Draco whispered in his ear.

“Just fuck me already.” Harry closed his legs around Draco and pulled. 

Draco scrambled for a second to get himself into position and Harry almost laughed at the hilarity of it. But as soon as Draco slid into him, he knew he was getting what he wanted. They rocked against each other quickly, neither knowing where to put all of the passion that had built up between them. 

Harry felt the heat coiling in his stomach as he watched Draco’s face contort with pleasure. He never thought of the blond as sexy until now, though he always knew he was attractive, it was more in an objective way. Now, up close, Harry could see what all the fuss was about, Draco was beautiful, he looked like an angel the way his hair flew around him like a halo as he thrust into Harry. In that moment, Harry could almost believe it too, but he knew better.

Draco finally noticed Harry and smirked, though the haughty effect was lost in the look of utter bliss. Harry could only imagine how he looked, pupils blown wide, lips swollen, mouth hanging open as he panted little moans with each hit to his prostate. 

Draco reached between them and grabbed Harry’s erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts. It didn’t take long after for Harry to spill his seed between them with a shriek and Draco to fill Harry up, some of his sperm leaking out.

They both laid there, panting. “Well, who knew you were such a good fuck?” 

Harry groaned, did Draco have to open his stupid trap and ruin his basking in the best orgasm he had in months? “Shut up Malfoy. You can go now, I don’t plan on snuggling.” 

Draco snorted and started to gather up his clothes. “Getting a little fat don’t you think?”

Harry froze, he totally forgot the small mound of pudge that had grown around his navel. He was able to hide it most of the time because he wore baggy clothes but there was no hiding in all his naked glory. “I’m taking it easy this year. I can afford to after all.” Harry tried to blow it off.

“Ha, the chosen one through and through, don’t expect to get laid when you look like a hippogriff.”

“Not like it’s your problem anyway.”

“No, it’s Weasley’s.”

Harry felt nauseous. He had just cheated on Ron. He claimed to want to make it work so badly and then goes off and gets screwed by Draco of all people. He tried to tell himself it was just a one time thing. He wouldn’t let his hormones get the best of him again. He’d talk to Ron and they would figure out how to keep them both satisfied. Full of shame, Harry resolved to do better, he wasn’t being fair to Ron at all and needed to get his act together, especially for his baby.

However, the same time next week, he had still not talked to Ron and when Draco disappeared down an empty hallway with a wink over his shoulder, Harry followed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! I'm so sorry for the delay, work was kicking my butt last week and I just didn't have time. In retribution, I wrote 5,000 words today (at work lol) so I'm going to upload in several chapters so that you don't randomly get one very long chapter. There also might be lots of typos because it was hand-written first but fingers crossed!
> 
> <3 CareFree

Though Harry felt guilty about cheating on Ron, sleeping with Draco was one of his better ideas. Draco, despite being a selfish, spoiled brat, was a very attentive lover. He always made sure Harry was satisfied. Though Harry could never see himself having a future with Draco, until he got the courage to discuss his issues with Ron, he would continue the relationship. He knew Draco didn't have any delusions about where they stood, not that he thought the blond was interested in him outside the bedroom anyway. He still held hands with Ron while walking down the hall and let the red-head put his arm around him in the great hall. Ron had been perfect in all the ways Harry wanted him, he loved Harry, he wanted a future, a family, but Harry didn't realize that sex was going to be a problem.

He had only ever had sex with Severus before his relationship with Ron and, for all his faults, Severus was a good lover. When he started sleeping with Ron, he had hoped it was inexperience that caused the red-head to leave him unsatisfied but after being with Draco, he couldn't say that youth was a factor.

He didn't like feeling like a coward, hiding his true feelings from Ron. He knew he could love Ron, if given enough time and the sex could e worked on, but until he felt comfortable enough to have that talk and risk Ron blowing up at him, he’d continue to take care of himself.

He was becoming increasingly worried as his stomach grew rounder. Draco noticed the change ad didn't hesitate to tease him about ‘getting fat’ but eventually they were going to have to stop their relationship or he was going to have to tell Draco about the baby. He didn't know if he trusted Draco not to spread the news, though he seemed to have completely backed off about him and Severus. He was seeing a different side of Draco, and they had moments where they just enjoyed each others company but he wasn't sure. He considered the blond a friend. At the same time, he wanted to continue to spend time with Draco, everyone would find out about his pregnancy soon enough, people had already started speculating about why he was missing classes. 

Not that he knew that Draco would want to sleep with him after finding out he is pregnant. He can't imaging hell be terribly attractive when he looks like a beached whale. Even so, he kind of wanted to be friends with Draco, even if they weren't sleeping together. The war was over and they all deserved a fresh start. Truth be told, he enjoyed the banter and the moments of calm after a romp where they just lie in bed and talk about nothing. If he thought for a second Draco wanted a future with him, he might leave Ron.

Not that he didn't care about Ron, but with Draco, everything was easy, none of the stress hes associated with his boyfriend lately. He’d never been I a public, serious relationship so he didn't know if things would change as soon as their relationship was defined. 

Feeling uncertain about the whole thing, Harry made his way to the great hall for dinner. He sat next to Ron and was immediately pulled to lean against his boyfriend. The thing he enjoyed about eating with Ron was that, in these moments, even the small, mundane ones, he felt cherished. Ron, who always put food first and shovel it into his mouth like a starving man, always made time during the meal to be affectionate. He would hold Harry’s hand or put an arm around him, he would check in, make sure he was eating enough, and sometimes he would discretely put his hand against Harry slightly round stomach and give Harry the brightest smile. He knew Ron would make a good father.

Speaking of fathers, Harry took a peak at the head table, Severus sat there with his usual scowl as Dumbledore tried ti engage him in conversation. Harry felt a pang of hurt in his chest, wishing that Severus was still in his life. He always dreamed of a future with the potions master, raising their children, keeping to their peaceful life. Harry could feel himself getting upset that it had all gone so wrong. He knew Severus loved him back but if the man wasn't willing to give his heart to Harry, Harry couldn't trust his own heart with him. Turning back to his food, Harry felt worse than ever. He wondered if his hormones were already acting up or if his life was especially difficult. He thought that when he defeated Voldemort that his life would get easier, but instead of dealing with the wizarding world's problems, he now had to deal with his own. Taking a deep breath, he went back to his food. He shouldn't hope for things that are impossible and it didn't matter anyway because Severus wasn't going to fight for him.

Harry started when he felt Ron give him a squeeze.

“You alright?” he asked around a mouthful of food.

“Yeah, just tired.” Even though it was an excuse, he was tired, he wasn't sure if it was physically or emotionally but he suspected the latter. “I think I'm just going to go to bed when I get back.”

Ron nodded and turned back to his meal but Harry noticed Hermione looking at him intently. He knew she disapproved of him being with Ron when his feelings were so jumbled but it didn't matter how he felt, he knew Ron was right for him. They would be a family and that was all Harry had ever wanted.

Returning to the dorms, Ron followed him to his bed and they snuggled together as Harry dozed. It felt nice to just be held, it must be because of his upbringing but Harry finds so much comfort in another person just holding him. He shifted and felt Ron, hard against him.

“Sorry,” Rom mumbled, “cant help it.”

Harry suddenly felt annoyed. He knew it was a natural reaction of being close to someone but all he wanted to do was sleep. One of the many problems that he needed to discuss with Ron was that the red-head didn't understand that their relationship was a two way street. Sure Ron was perfect in public, always the gentleman, but in private it was all about Ron's needs. He always backed off if Harry asked but it was always grudgingly and with ample complaining. Part of him thought it was irrational to be mad. A boyfriend should initiate sex. But harry never wanted to, even when he thought about trying to teach Ron how to please him, he got exhausted. He wondered if maybe it wasn't that the sex was bad, but that he and Ron didn't have that type of connection. Beating himself up over not communicating with his boyfriend Harry huffed. It wasn't Ron's fault that things weren't working, it was his. He was the one with the problem, he was the one with the communication issues. There were things he needed to work on. He couldn't keep blaming Ron. 

Building himself up, he decided he would try harder and mean it this time. He pushed back against Ron, rubbing his backside against the growing erection. Ron held him tighter and moaned in his ear, pressing kisses against the back f his neck. Ron stroked his belly as he trust against him, mumbling dirty words in his ear. Closing his eyes, he drew Ron's hand to his half-hard dick. Holding the hand, they stroked him together. Harry could feel himself get breathy and pushed back harder into Ron.

He tried to stay in the moment, focus on the pleasure, but his erection flagged as Ron couldn't keep up stroking and thrusting, his hip movements already becoming erratic. Trying to think of nothing but the erection pushing into his backside, Harry pushed Ron's hand up to his chest and started to take care of himself. Ron grabbed the small big of fat that had gathered around his chest since the pregnancy and tried to rub his nipples. He focused on the praise leaving the red-heads mouth about how beautiful he was and how good it was but that only made it more difficult.

Deciding to ignore the words, Harry zeroed in on the feeling of his hand on his dick, stroking just the way he liked, the way both Draco and Severus did but that Ron could never seem to figure out. He imagined them there, Severus at his back and Draco at his front, worshiping every inch of his body. He moaned as his orgasm hit, arching his back, eyes screwed shut.

When he felt himself again, he looked over his shoulder to see Ron napping and feeling the cooling wet patch against him. Feeling slightly guilty about forgetting Ron, he grabbed his wand and cast a cleaning charm. He turned over and snuggled into Ron, hoping he could make it work. Sex wasn't the most important thing in a relationship but he knew that a strong bond couldn't be built if he was thinking of someone else when they were together. He knew what he needed to do. If he wanted to make it work with Ron, he had to focus on Ron. He needed to stop sleeping with Draco.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter that was written in my notebook today! Please excuse any typos!!!
> 
> <3

Thinking about ending his relationship with Draco was stressing Harry out. He wanted to be friends with the blond but he is worried that without the sex, they'll revert back to being enemies. He can only hope that the time they've spent together will influence their future. He really didn't want to stop sleeping with Draco but if he was going to make a future with Ron, he couldn't be with anyone else. He needed to put his bay and its future first.

When he met with Draco that night, the blond jumped right to him with a fierce kiss. Getting caught up in the feeling of Draco's tongue against his, Harry let out a low moan. He was pulled flush against Draco, erections meeting. Harry opened his eyes, everything looking fuzzy in his arousal. He met Draco's eyes and flicked his tongue out to lick the blonds lips.

Shaking his head and ignoring Draco's devious smirk, harry took a stop back. He put his arms out when Draco tried to step close again and tried to bite the bullet.

“We can't do this anymore.” Even saying the words made his chest feel tight. Draco just looked at him for a moment, confusion pushing away his arousal. 

He seemed to come to himself and stepped close again, looking confident. “You don't mean that.”

“I do.” Harry tried to stand strong, when he wanted nothing more than to give in.

“Potter, Harry, what is it? The weasel?” Draco took a defensive stance, arms crossed over his chest.

“Ron is my boyfriend. We are going to be together, I can't keep cheating on him.”

:That never bothered you before.”

“Well it bothers me now! I want a future with Ron and I can't have that if we keep doing this.” The conversation was not going the way he wanted. He needed Draco to understand that this didn't mean they couldn't be friends. Before Harry could articulate his feelings a look of comprehension dawned on Draco's face. He looked down at Harry's stomach and Harry knew.

“You're pregnant.” Draco stated with a bewildered look on his face before panicking, “It’s not mine is it?”

“No! No it’s not yours.” The tension in Draco's shoulders eased. 

“So that's why? You're going to go play house with someone who you don't love because he knocked you up?

“No. Ron has been there for me, and hell make a good father.”

“If it were my baby would you be saying the same thing to Ron?”

“it’s not Ron's baby!” Harry blurted out, immediately regretting it.

Draco looked positively scandalized. “You slut! Who else have you been fucking?”

Harry felt defensive, though he didn't know why, it was none of Draco's business who he slept with. “No one!”

“Then-” Draco got list in thought and Harry knew he'd figure it out, the blond wasn't stupid. “Severus? Severus Snape? You're having his baby with Weasley?”

“It’s not like that!”

“Does he even know?”

“yes he knows! And he doesn't care!” Harry cursed as he felt tears come to his eyes. “Ron wants a family with me and Severus doesn't, that's all there is to it!”

“So those are your only options?”

“What other options would I have/”

“me?” this answer stunned Harry. “Have I ever been an option?”

Harry couldn't believe it, “you- you want- I never thought-”he couldn't even form a sentence. Was Draco really saying what he thought he was saying?

“you never thought what? I thought I've been pretty obvious.” Draco was looking defensive again but now Harry knew the reason why. The blond was putting himself out there even though he could be rejected.

“you want to be with me? With us?” now Harry was worried. Being pregnant might ruin his chances with Draco but he needed to do what was best for his child.

Draco shifted from foot to foot in a nervous dance. “well, I only just found out about the baby but, I do want to be with you.” he was blushing and Harry realized that he had never seen Draco in such a vulnerable position.

“that's not enough.” Harry said softly, “This is my baby and I'm not giving it up.”

“I know, I'd never ask you to do that.” Draco ran his finders through his hair nervously. “I- I’d like to try though. I don't want to miss my chance. Just give me some time and I could be a good father to the baby.

Harry didn't know what t say. Draco saying that was like a dream come true. They had a spark that he and Ron didn't have. The problem was that he didn't know if they would last. With Ron it was a sure thing, they could get married and live happily ever after but he would always be missing the passion that a relationship should have. With Draco, everything was so uncertain. Draco could decide he doesn't want to be with him. It would be too much to expect him to agree to spend the rest of their lives together when they haven't even been one one date. Or Draco could not want the baby, which was not an option. What about the rest of the Malfoys? He couldn't see Lucius and Narcissa accepting a half-blood and an illegitimate child into the family. He couldn't risk his future on a maybe.

Draco could see he conflict on Harry's face. “All I'm asking for is a chance. You don't have to leave Weasley, just let me take out out, go on a few fates and see how it goes. I promise I wont tell anyone.”

That sounded perfect even though Harry knew it was the wrong choice. He had already decided he needed to put all of his eggs in one basket, he couldn't keep stringing them along. But the chance aw too much to pass up and Harry found himself nodding his head.

Draco smiled and pulled him close. “you wont regret this.” And he kissed Harry with all of the emotion he could.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3/4 of me making the last few days up to you guys <3

Everyone, including Harry was shocked when Draco took the seat next to him in the great hall that Saturday.

“What do you think you're doing ferret?” Ron shouted as he spit food all over the table, much to everyone’s disgust.

Draco calmly put food on his plate, “I’m sitting with my friend,: He smirked at Harry who just continued to let his mouth hang open in shock.

“Friend? Why would Harry want to be friends with you?”

“We've decided to put the past behind us, move forward with a clean slate. We aren't at war anymore, there's no reason to fight.”

Ron sputtered, but before he could say anything, Hermione cut in, “That's wonderful! You two are setting a great example for inter-house unity!”

a few of the students around them turned back to their breakfast, satisfied but Ron wasn't as accepting. “There's no way! Go back to your own table! We don't want you here!” Ron turned to Harry, looking back up.

“Ron!: Hermione was getting flushed with anger, “sit down, Malfoy can sit wherever he wants. You're making a spectacle of yourself. Not to mention being quite rude. Don't you want peace?” She was like molly Weasley, berating Ron as if he was a child to be scolded.

He was starting to turn purple but continued to look to Harry for back up.

Harry realized everyone was staring at him expectantly. “Draco and I have made a truce.” He hoped that Ron would let it go. Even if he could only have a friendship with Draco, he wanted his other friends to be on board. Especially if he did choose Draco in the end, not that he thought Ron would ever forgive him. The thought made his heart drop. 

“You're kidding me! With him? After all he did?”

“Hey!” Draco stood up now too, “i did what I had to do in order to stay alive! Not everyone has the luxury of being born into a light family!”

Harry’s insides clenched thinking of what Draco was put through. Ron opened his mouth to retaliate but, “What is going on over here?” Harry looked up to see Severus hovering. “Mr Weasley, is there a reason your shouting at your classmate?”

“He can't sit here!”

“There's nothing in the rules that say I can't.” Draco shot a smug look at Ron. Severus looked slightly confused at the situation he was presented with.

“you know what? Forget it.” with one last dirty look at Draco, Ron stormed out of the hall.

Severus stood there for a moment before, “twenty points from Griffindor for disrespectful and rowdy behavior.” His eyes lingered on Harry for a moment before he swept back to the head table.

The rest of breakfast was relatively silent. Harry ate in a daze, not really understand what was happening. What he did know, was that Draco was taking the chance to prove himself. He came and tried to be civil with Harry's friends. Harry hid his smile and reached under the table to rest his hand Draco's leg. Draco reached down and intertwined their fingers.

“Come to Hogsmeade with me today?” Draco asked casually, “Id love to spend more time with my new friends.”

“That's sweet.” Hermione said, “but as much as I'd love to, I have a study date.”

“Date?” Harry was shaken from his daze.

She winked and strode out of the hall, he books floating after her.

“So, Hogsmeade?” Draco asked again, looking at Harry.

“Sure.” Harry smiled. Though they couldn't say, this meant he had a date today.

~*~*~*~

Hogsmeade with Draco was the most fun Harry had in a long time. Every time he came with Ron, it was jokes and quidditch but with Draco, he experienced all the shops he didn't know were there. After visiting a wizard painting shop, they stopped for lunch. Harry loved every moment of chatter, as it turned out, he did have a lot in common with Draco. he’d never had such a good time in the little village.

Harry gave Draco a flirty smile and invited him back to his rooms.

Everything had gone perfectly, he could easily see himself falling for Draco. Draco even spent the rest of the weekend eating at the Griffindor table much to Ron's dismay.

Harry tried to spend more time with Ron, he was his boyfriend, but Ron was still hurt over him taking Draco side that they didn't talk much. They did have one particularly heated fight when Ron tried to sneak into Harry's bed that resulted in Harry changing his password. He couldn't believe Ron had the nerve to want sex after ignoring Harry all weekend.

His real problems started on Monday. When he entered the great hall for breakfast everyone was whispering, staring at the Griffindor table where Ron and Draco stood, sizing each other up.

“Whats going on?” He asked as he approached. He took a closer look at his friends. Hermione looked torn but mostly apprehensive, Draco looked smug, which probably wasn't good and Ron looked murderous. He turned towards Harry and shoved a newspaper at him.

“Care to explain?”

Harry looked at the paper, on the front page was a picture of him and Draco out for lunch, smiling at each other over their meals and an article insinuating that they were dating.

Its not like the article was untrue but Harry couldn't say that. “you would've been invited if you hadn't stormed off.” Only when Ron looked at him in outrage did he realize that was the wrong thing to say.

“invited? To hang out with him>!>! You shouldn't be spending time with him at all!”

“you aren't the boss of me! Draco is my friend, I can do whatever I want!”

“I can't believe you're doing this! He only wants to come between us!”

“Come between us? Right now the only person who is doing that is you!”

“Hoe can this be my fault?”

“If you would stop acting like a jerk there wouldn't be a problem at all!”

“Well excuse me for expecting my boyfriend to stand beside me.”

“Don't turn this around on me! You don't get to decide how I act or who I hang out with!”

“I am your boyfriend! I think I should get a say considering that's my baby you're carrying.” The great hall went completely silent. “That's right! My baby! So back the fuck off Malfoy!”

Harry did the only thing he could think of in the moment, he drew back his fist and punched Ron square in the face.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part! I'm exhausted but am hoping to be more consistent in the future <3

Harry had never been so angry in his whole life. He couldn't believe that Ron outed his pregnancy to the whole school, he wouldn't be surprised if he was front page news again tomorrow. He didn't feel bad about punching Ron, though he was disappointed by the loss of points and the detention. Everywhere he went people started and gossiped. Only the comfort of having Hermione and Draco and, to his surprise, a few of Draco friends there, kept him from snapping at his classmates. On his way back to his rooms for some alone time during his free period he found Ron waiting for him. 

“I’m not in the mood.” He snapped hoping to avoid a confrontation.

“Harry please I'm so sorry I-” Harry held up a hand to cut him off. He knew they needed to have a conversation and though he didn't want to, he had a feeling Ron would follow him around until he talked and didn't want anymore of his secrets spilled. He motioned for Ron to come to his rooms with him.

Once inside Harry spoke, “I can't believe you did that in front of everyone!”

“I know, I'm so sorry, I was just so jealous of Malfoy, he was acting like you went on a date.”

“Ron, Draco is my friend now, we are going to do things together and if you’d try and be friendly, you two could get along too. You don't have to fight all the time. It was your choice to storm off so you can't be mad that I went out.”

“I know, I just wish you could see it from my point of view. he’s trying to make a move on my family.”

Harry felt guilty for telling Ron there was nothing going on between him and Draco but that didn't give Ron the right to act like he owned him.

“Ron, I want to have a family with you but we can't be together if you don't grow up. This baby isn't yours until you put a ring on my finger.”

Ron looked contemplative. “OK, I understand. Ill try to do better, ill try to get along with Malfoy, for our family.”

Ron smiled at him in apology and held out his arms. Reluctantly, Harry walked into the embrace.

~*~*~*~

To Harry’s dismay, his detention was with Severus. The only problem was the company really, because he was pregnant he couldn't scrub cauldrons or deal with hazardous ingredients so he was just writing lines.

He noticed Severus staring at him and tried to ignore it but his frustration eventually got the better of him. “If you ask if the baby is yours ill hex you.”

that seemed to startle him, “I know its mine.” He said softly, “Harry, I know I haven't treated you well.”

“That's right.” Harry huffed and put his quill down, giving Severus his full attention.

“I know I don't deserve forgiveness and I've long accepted that I would spend the rest of my life alone but I would like to apologize and I hope that we can be civil towards each other.”

“Severus, you don't have to be along, you're the one who pushed me away, I didn't choose that. I would've spent the rest of my life with you if you'd let me.” He could tell Severus didn't believe him, that he was thinking it was only a matter of time before Harry left him. “I can be civil.” He continued.

Severus was glad to have bee given an out from talking about his feeling. “I know you and Weasley have discussed the child and I will support you if you decide to cut me out completely but, I hope that you would allow me to know my child, in any capacity you choose.

Harry didn't know what to think. Of course he wanted his child to know their father but at the same time, he felt he needed to protect them from being hut. He didn't want his child to love Severus only to have him walk away when things got tough. “Ill have to think about it.” He said reluctantly.

Severus nodded and went back to his papers, no doubt disappointed in the non-answer and preparing himself for the worst.

Later that night, Harry sat on his bed with Draco discussing the possibilities.

“Severus has always been a good godfather. I think that he takes his responsibilities seriously.” Draco said, carding his fingers through Harry's fair.

“I know, but I don't want this child to just be a responsibility.” Harry was frustrated, he wanted nothing more than to find a reason to let Severus be a part of their lives but he also knew his heart was still fragile from all that Severus put him through and he didn't want his child to go through the same.

“He said any capacity, you don't have to tell the child that Severus is their father.

“That wouldn't be fair.” Harry signed, he already knew his answer. He wouldn't deprive his child of the opportunity to know their father.

“Its not like I want the competition.” Draco joked, “But I think if you don't try you'll regret it.”

“I know.”

“Just set some ground rules, this is still you baby. Severus will respect that.”

Draco hugged him close, “It’ll be alright.”

~*~*~*~

After his next potions class, Harry stayed behind. Severus didn't notice at first but when he did, his entire body tensed up.

“I want you to be a part of the baby’s life but that doesn't mean I trust you not to hurt us.” Harry explained, “If I think, even for a second, that you'll make our child unhappy, you're done, forever, no second chances.”

Severus nodded, seeming at a loss for words so Harry continued, “I have an appointed with Madam Pomfrey this weekend, you're welcome to come, no one else will be there.”

Harry hadn't invited Ron or Draco to be part of his check ups, the only man he’ll allow to be part of this, besides Severus now, is the one who pledges to be by his side for the rest of their lives.

Not that he needs to be with someone, he can raise his baby just fine on his own. Especially if Severus is going to be involved and he doesn’t want to bring someone into his child’s life if it’s not permanent. But he doesn't want to spend the rest of his life alone, he wants a family with more children and maybe a few pets. Not everyone his age has the chance to choose their future and he might not find people who will love him for him and not his fame again.

The appointment went well, Madame Pomfrey didn't question Severus’ presence and hearing that their baby is doing well lifted both of their spirits. The best part was hearing the gender of the baby, a girl, and he couldn't wait to tell his friends. What’s better is that he was going to spend some time with Severus to go over logistics, including picking out a name, he was glad Severus was taking his duties as a father so seriously.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I promise I wrote this yesterday I just forgot to type and upload it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the wonderful comments!!! I'm so glad you all like the fic <3

Harry was getting large, six months into his pregnancy and he was lucky he could get his own shoes on. He had been spending a lot of time with Severus setting up baby things in both of their rooms. It was nice to know he would be ready when the baby came, even if she would barely get to use it before the school year ended.

It almost felt like he and Severus were a couple, even though he tried to tell himself not to think that way. Everyone had been supportive of his pregnancy, if not a little shocked. Even after it appeared in the paper, he got more good letters than bad and was feeling pretty good about the situation.

Draco was more than happy to include Severus in their lives, even going so far as to arrange for the three of them to spend some time together, after all, if Draco and Harry stayed together, they would be seeing a lot of each other. Harry even enjoyed what he thought could be jealousy from both of them. 

He decided that it was time to get a few things out in the open, the first was telling Ron that the baby’s father wanted to be part of her life. He sat his boyfriend down in his rooms, letting Ron rest a hand on his thigh.

“I want to talk about after school ends.” Harry started.

“Well,” Ron began, “I’d like to try being an Auror. We could live wherever you want as long as it’s not the Burrow.” He chuckled, “We could stay with Sirius if you think you’ll need extra help with the bay, though its not like my mom isn’t happy to help, she’s so excited about her granddaughter.”

It made Harry feel warm to know that Ron thought about a support network for their little family. But there was one more person to include, “I talked to the baby’s father,” he started, noticing Ron tense up, “He wants to be part of the baby’s life and I’m going to let him.”

This made Ron jump up, “you can’t be serious! He broke your heart!”

“I know!” Harry was getting frustrated, having the same conversation over and over. “He wants to try and I don’t want to deny her the chance to know her father.”

“I’m her father! He can’t just come in and out of our lives when it’s convenient for him. He’s probably only sticking around for the fame anyway.”

“He doesn’t care about that kind of thing!”

“Then he’s just trying to get back into your pants!”

“No, he’s trying to be a good father. He knows there’s nothing between us anymore.”

“I don’t like it.”

“You don’t need to, it’s not your decision.”

“Really? What do you think is going to happen when everyone finds out?”

“Who cares?”

“I do!”

“Then that’s your problem.” Harry stood up as well. “You should go now and think about what this family means to you.”

Ron huffed and slammed the door on the way out.

~*~*~*~

It was the best news Draco heard all week, that Harry and Ron were fighting. He tried not to look smug but Harry could see through him.

Harry wasn’t really sure why he was considering Ron anymore, Draco was completely invested and didn’t mind that Severus wanted to be part of their lives. He was still uncertain that Draco would stay with him but sometimes you have to take a chance. He couldn’t help but compare himself to Severus, who couldn’t give his heart away in fear that it wouldn’t last.

He snuggled into Draco, “I know you are trying to respect Severus’ privacy,” Draco began, “but eventually it will all come out, especially if he is part of our lives. You really should talk about it, considering your worries about his job.”

Harry nodded, it was a possibility he considered but didn’t know if it would change things in their relationship. “What do you want to do after graduation?” He changed the subject.

“I’d like to become a potions master, maybe own my own shop. I was hoping to ask Severus to take me on as an apprentice. It would be convenient if he was going to come around all the time anyway and, of course, Malfoys always get the best.” He ruffled Harry’s hair. “We could always all stay at the manor, we’d have a whole wing to ourselves.”

Harry felt anxious at the thought of staying with Draco’s parents, he hadn’t seen them since the trials and didn't expect them to be receptive to his relationship with Draco.

Draco noticed Harry’s reluctance and said, “Don’t worry about after, we’ll figure it out. Have you thought about what you want to do?”

“I’m not sure.” Harry said quietly, “I think I'll just stay home for a while, take care of her.” He rested his hand over his stomach. “I think I need to talk to Sirius too, he’s not going to be happy but he is a part of this family, he deserves to know.”

~*~*~*~

Having a serious talk with Severus was not on Harry’s list of things he wanted to do but there were things they needed to discuss and he couldn't wait until the baby was born.

Severus seemed to sense a conversation he didn't want to have was looming so he started, hoping to steer them in a different direction. “I like all of the names on the short list, I’m flattered that you considered my mother’s.”

“Severus,” Harry sighed, “there are things we have to iron out.”

Severus motioned for them to sit on the sofa in front of the fire. Harry hoped the conversation wouldn’t get too heated because his feet were hurting and his hormones left him in tears at even the best of times. 

“Do you want to be part of this baby’s life?”

“Yes.”

“No matter what? Is she the most important thing in your life?”

Severus looked confused. “Yes.”

“Because, if you continue to be in our lives it is going to get out, that you're the father, and you might not be able to teach anymore.” Harry looked at Severus, expecting him to decide to leave them after all.

“I understand,” Severus reached out to hold Harry’s hand. “I have discussed it with both Draco and the Headmaster, at the end of the school year I will no longer be teaching. I will stay through the summer to train my replacement and then begin Draco’s training. I hope this is satisfactory?”

Harry was in shock, he knew that Draco was a busybody but to have already handled things, he couldn’t believe his luck. Everything would work out perfectly. He grinned at Severus and received a smile back. He could have his whole family together.

He reached over and hugged Severus as tightly as he could with his belly between them. It felt food to be close to Severus again, they hadn't had more than the casual brush of hands in so long. He missed Severus, his strong arms holding him, comforting him. Pulling back from the embrace, they looked into each others’ eyes, the moment building until Harry couldn't take it anymore. He learned for ward and their lips met. The kiss was short, sweet, and completely perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm debating the rape tag, at first I was sure it would be worse than it's been so far. Does anyone have preferences keeping in mind there will be more harry/ron sex?


	19. Chapter 19

Harry was nervous, he had to talk to Draco about the reawakening of his and Severus’ feelings for each other but everything was going so well, he didn’t want to stop seeing Draco. He thinks he could love him and that they could have a future together. While he and Severus still had time to blow things up. At the same time, there was something wistful about being with the father of his child.

He just had to communicate clearly, Draco has always understood his feelings and didn't seem to mind him being indecisive, the blond was confident he’d be chosen in the end.

“Draco, I- something happened.” He was so worried he’d end up losing both of them. “I kissed Severus.”

“I know.” Draco replied nonchalantly. 

Harry was stunned, “What-”

“I kissed him too if that makes you feel any better.”

Now Harry was mad, were they going to get together now and leave him out?

“Don’t look at me like that.” Draco continued, “Surely you've considered the possibilities and I have too. You were both still in live with each other, even a blind man could see that, and you were bound to get back together at some point so why not squeeze my way in? You're both attractive and I'd love to have the both of you.”

“Both?”

“Poly amorous relationships aren't frowned upon in the wizarding world, though we would have to make status very clear. A child of mine and Severus’ couldn't inherit the Malfoy estate.”

It finally dawned on Harry what Draco was suggesting. “the three of us?” Harry did have fantasies about being sandwiched between the two men but never considered the possibility that it could become a reality. “Wait, you’ve discussed this without me?”

“Harry, you eventually come to the right conclusions but it is harder for Severus to act on his feelings. I made sure to give him a push in the right direction and I wont let him back out. A Malfoy always gets what they want.”

Harry tried to imagine a family with the three of them, Draco and Severus working on their potions shop while Harry took care of the children. He ran his hand over his belly thinking of the large family he always wanted.  
“Just think about it.” Draco smiled, “and one more thing.” Harry snapped out of his daydream. “Break up with Ron.”

~*~*~*~

Draco was right, Ron wasn’t even an option anymore. Even if he was worried about being along, which he still was, he couldn't be with Ron. They constantly got into arguments and, truth be told, Harry wasn't in love with him. It just couldn't work and it wasn’t right for him to string Ron along while he should be giving his full attention to Draco and Severus.

“Ron.” Harry tried. The red-head was sitting in the common room pretending to study. The two hadn't really talked since their argument and Harry wasn't sure if Ron was still angry. Seeing as Ron didn't even look up from his book, Harry was certain he was. “Fine.” Harry was getting angry, he wanted to have a real conversation with Ron but if he wasn't interested in their friendship than neither was he. “I just wanted to let you know, we’re through.” With that, Harry began to walk away.

“Harry!” Ron jumped out of his seat and grabbed his arm. “Don’t do this, I don't even care about our fight, I'm sorry OK? If that bloke wants to know his daughter that's fine, he can keep her.”

“Excuse me?” Harry practically shouted, attracting attention from the rest of the common room.

“We can have our own children.” Ron explained, “he can keep his if he stays out of our lives.”

“I can’t believe you!”

“Boys!” Hermione ran up to them, trying to diffuse the situation. “Let’s talk somewhere else.”

“I don't need to talk.” Harry said coldly before addressing the room, “This is not Ron's baby, it never was.” He turned back towards Ron. “I swear, the next time you come near me you'll leave with a broken nose!” And he stormed away.

Ron tried to talk to him over the next few weeks, especially after news that he wasn't the father reached the papers, but Harry was always ready with a well placed hex.

~*~*~*~

Though part of harry mourned their friendship, the other part wanted to kill Ron for what he said about his baby. But he couldn't worry about Ron, he had more important people to deal with. Sirius was coming and Harry and Severus were going to meet him together to discuss the baby. He knew Sirius was going to freak out at who the father is but hoped that the man would get over it for the sake of their family.

He stood next to Severus, waiting by the floo for Sirius to come through. Harry was itching to hold Severus’ hand but didn't want to cause problems. He was worried, not only about how Sirius would react but how Severus would respond. He was still feeling fragile despite the few kisses they've shared. Even with Draco’s support he was sure it could all fall apart any moment.

Sirius stepped through the floo and brushed himself off before embracing Harry. “You’ve gotten so big!” He exclaimed, making Harry blush. When they all stood in awkward silence for a moment, Sirius glaring at Severus, he spoke again, “Not that I don't love seeing you but what’s all this about?”

“Sirius, I-” but Harry couldn't get the words out.

After another moment, Severus got tired of waiting, and even though he was nervous about what Sirius’ disapproval meant for him, he bit the bullet. “I am the father of Harry’s child.”

Multiple things happened at once, Sirius lunged at Severus, shouting and they both ended up on the floor throwing punches.

Harry was shocked. He had expected shouting and maybe a punch or two but not an all out brawl. He wanted to stop the fight but didn't know what to do. He definitely couldn't break it up physically, he was pregnant, but he didn't really know any spells to break up a fight that wouldn't cause damage.

So he just stood there and started to cry, curing his hormones. This seemed to startle the men out of their anger and, pushing each other away, they both tried to comfort him, but glared when the other did. 

“I just want everyone to get along! If not for me then for the baby!” 

At least both men had the sense to look ashamed at their behavior. “Harry, why don't you sit?” Severus ushered him to the nearest chair.

“Don't you two want the baby to have a happy family?” Harry continued to cry.

“Of course!” Sirius tried to get between Harry and Severus, “It’s just. He took advantage of you!”

“He did not!” 

Severus moved to hold Harry, “I assure you, everything we have done was entirely consensual.”

Sirius looked aggravated but took on look at Harry’s state and deflated. “And you're going to take care of them?”

“Yes.”

“You love him.”

“Yes.”

This startled Harry out of his fit. “You do?”

“Of course I do, I know I've bee distant in the past but I'm committed to this family.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHH, writing sex scenes is hard! And embarrassing, but I hope you like it ;)

Sirius was tentatively on board. He was still angry at Severus but the both of them were willing to tolerate each other for him. He was currently eating dinner with Draco and Severus in Severus’ rooms and he had an announcement to make and he wanted them to be the first to know.

“I’ve decided on a name.” He said after setting his fork down.

The both looked at him, surprised and excited.

“Lily Eileen.”

Severus looked at him in awe, the older man hadn't expected Harry to use his mother’s name. Draco smiled approvingly, it was tradition to name the child after family.

The blond stood up, the other men’s focus being pulled to him. “Well, I think celebration is in order.” He smiled mischievously. “I, for one, would like to celebrate in the bedroom, care to join me?” He tossed his hair and sauntered towards the bedroom, leaving the other two men gaping.

Harry was a little apprehensive, this would be their first time with all three of them. Sure there were make out sessions and heavy petting but they hadn't gotten in bed together and Harry wasn't exactly looking sexy with his baby bump.

Sensing his hesitation, Severus grabbed his hand and led him to the room where Draco was already disrobing. The blond gave a saucy wink as he pulled down his pants to reveal no underwear.

“Always ready to go?” Severus asked with laughter in his eyes.

“I was hoping to get some action tonight, I see you weren't expecting it.” He motioned to Severus’ usual layers.

Moving forward, Severus muttered a spell and all of his buttons came undone, “I’m always prepared.”

Draco pulled Harry into his lap, sitting them both on the bed. “give us a show then.” He challenged.

Severus gracefully shed his outer layers, leaving him in a simple shirt and slacks. Harry watched intently as Severus lost one article of clothing at a time. He could feel Draco's hardness against his backside as the blonde unbuttoned his clothes. When Severus was also naked he took his time to remove Harry's shoes and socks before helping him out of his trousers. 

Harry was starting to feel self-conscious again as Draco kissed his neck and Severus kneeled before him.

Severus locked eyes with Draco before saying, “Harry, I'm going to fuck Draco while he fucks you.” and Harry's whole body shuddered as he imagined the three of them joined. “Would you like to prepare him?” Harry nodded and they shifted so that he was leaning against the headboard with Draco on his hands and knees in front of him.

Severus cast lubrication charms on both of them and a contraceptive charm on Draco with a pointed look. Harry felt Draco's bum in front of him and the blond gave a wiggle. Smiling he inserted on finger, feeling the warm tightness. He and Draco didn't switch positions often, especially as his stomach grew, so the blond would need a little more stretching than him.

Putting in another finger, Harry stared, fixated at the sight of his fingers moving in and out of Draco's hole when a moan startled him. He looked up to see Severus on his knees in front of Draco, dick down the blonds throat. Harry almost came from the sight alone, the slurping sounds set his face on fire as he watched Severus thrust into Draco, the blond whining around the thick rod.

Harry inserted a third finger and with his other hand, reached around his belly to stroke himself. After a few minutes, Severus pulled back and motioned fir Draco ti turn around.

The blond shot Harry a grin as Severus lined up behind him. He looked absolutely wrecked with pupils blown wide and lips red and swollen. Harry continued to stroke himself as Severus entered Draco causing the blond to cry out and fall forward into the mattress.

“Draco,” Severus panted, not slowing his rocking, “don't keep Harry waiting.”

Draco looked up at Harry from where he was face planted, looking totally blissed out.

Harry pushed himself up, presenting his ass to Draco and grabbing hold of the headboard. It wasn't the most comfortable position but hopefully he wouldn't have to be in it for long. He was expecting the blond the use his fingers but was surprised when he felt his cheeks begin spread and a warm tongue breach his entrance. He could hear Severus moaning at the sight and felt Draco shiver as hands ran over his back.

Draco licked at him, using his fingers too until Harry's legs were shaking with the effort to hold himself up. Severus helped pull Draco up to his knees so Harry should shuffle back. Bringing his hips up so his belly didn't feel squished, Harry presented himself to Draco.

He almost sobbed in relief when Draco’s dick entered him, filling him up. The three of them rocked together slowly before gaining a rhythm 

Harry could hear Severus grunting and Draco keening as he felt the coil of heat in his stomach build and build. Shouting, he came seeing white blankness as he fell forwards. The over stimulation of Draco continuing to thrust into him was almost too much when he felt himself filled with the blonds seed.

Unaware of his surroundings, he let himself be maneuvered to lie back with the tickle of a cleaning charm and the warms of the bodies cuddling him. As he drifted to sleep, he thought about what a perfect fit they were after all.

~*~*~*~

“Don’t you think its time you and Ron made up?” Hermione asked from across the table. They were studying in the library and Hermione was complaining that she was wasting time tutoring both Harry and Ron separately. 

“You heard what he said, how am I supposed to forgive him?”

“You've been best mates forever, you know he says stupid things sometimes. He didn't mean it and he hasn't stopped talking about how sorry he is.”

Harry signed, he did miss Ron but the red-head said some pretty hurtful things. “fine.” he conceded, “We can be friends again but as a could we would have never worked out.”

Hermione put her hand over his in sympathy, but he knew she was thinking ‘i told you so.’ 

Suddenly, she looked up over his shoulder in surprise. She looked him in the eye before saying, “Ron, come study with us.”

Ron eyed Harry warily before sitting next to Hermione. “Hi.”

Harry nodded in response and went back to his book. He could hear Ron sigh in relief as Hermione started barking out instructions for study plans.


	21. Chapter 21

Final exams were approaching quickly and Harry was sure soon he wouldn't even be able to walk, never mind sit for exams. He was very close to his due date and was anxious for Lily to finally be born. Draco and Severus were a great help in getting things done, the only downside was that he couldn't have sex at this point in the pregnancy.

He was also concerned about where they were all going to live. Now that Sirius was in the loop he was sure the man would let them stay at Grimmauld Place but Harry wasn't sure that was where he wanted to raise his baby. He knew they’d eventually need to buy their own place but with exams and the baby, he didn’t think there was time.

Draco had suggested Malfoy Manor but Harry wasn't sure. It would be convenient but he still hadn't spoken to the elder Malfoys since the trials. It was because he voiced these concerns that he ended up at the Manor with Draco for dinner.

Narcissa and Lucius were excellent hosts, they were polite and didn’t seem awkward even as they led the way to the very dining room that Voldemort held court in. The food was delicious but Harry fidgeted, waiting for the conversation to turn his way.

“When is the baby due, Harry?” Narcissa asked.

“A few weeks.” He answered, embarrassed.

“Sirius must be over the moon, to have the family around. I suppose he must get lonely all by himself at Grimmauld Place.”

“Yes,” Harry looked down at his hands.

“Mother.” Draco intervened, “Seeing as they're family, shouldn't Sirius and Harry stay here? Grimmauld Place is no home for a baby.”

“Draco, don’t be rude.” Lucius spoke up.

“I don't mean any offense to the Black ancestral home, but I just considered that our family has become so small, shouldn't we make an effort to reconnect. Perhaps invite Aunt Andromeda and Teddy?”

Harry was confused, with their relationship Draco shouldn't need an excuse to want Harry around.

Narcissa looked thoughtful, “The mansion is awfully big for just the three of us and Harry would benefit from having a few extra house elves to help with the baby.” Lucius nodded but looked slightly sour at the thought of so many people moving in. “It would be nice for Draco to have someone his own age around as well.”

The fact that so many of his Slytherin friends died in the war left unsaid.

“Oh yes,” Draco beamed, “Harry and I are becoming great friends.”

It finally dawned on Harry, Draco hadn't told his parents! Why wouldn't he? Anxiety welled up in him at the thought of Draco not thinking they were serious enough to feel his parents. 

“I’m so glad.” Narcissa answered. “It’s about time we all moved past petty rivalries.”

Harry nodded, glancing out of the corner of his eye at Draco who started to notice his discomfort and laid a hand on his thigh under the table.

The rest of dinner went without a hitch, Narcissa dishing out orders for the house elves to start preparing rooms for them. 

As soon as they got back to Hogwarts Harry voiced his concerns.

“You haven't told your parents about us?” He accused.

“I want to ease them into it, they don't know you that well and you are having another man’s baby.”

“I noticed you didn't say anything about Severus staying.”

“Severus already has a room in the mansion, he is my godfather after all.”

“You don't think they'll approve?”

“I don't know. I mean, my father would solely because of your status but I don't want them thinking I haven't thought everything through. It’ll be fine, I promise. If you want, ill tell them right now.”

“It’s OK.” Harry replied hesitantly, “I don't want to pressure you.”

“You aren't, just because I'm not ready to tell them doesn't mean I wouldn't bond with you right now if that's what you wanted.”

Harry smiled and hugged the blond.

~*~*~*~

Being friends with Ron again was kind of awkward. They were able to discuss school and quidditch fine, even play chess together but whenever his relationship or baby got brought up the red-head inevitably put his foot in his mouth and left Harry fuming.

Hermione did her best to mediate those discussions but Ron was still heart-broken and Harry still angry.

“you two have to get over this,” She interrupted another argument.

Harry didn't want to get over it, he'd been feeling uncomfortable all day and Lilt wouldn't stop kicking him. “Maybe if he'd think before he speaks every once in a while we wouldn't have so many problems.”

“It’s not my fault you got knocked up by some loser!” Ron shouted back.

“Hes not a loser and he’ll e a better father than you could ever be!”

“”How could you say that after all his did to you!”

“At least he loves our baby!”

“If we had a baby, I would love it!”

“That's the problem!”

“Boys!” Hermione was getting angry herself.

“You know what? I'm done with this conversation.” Ron said and shouldered past Harry.

Harry was about to retort but felt a splash on his legs. Looking down he saw his pants start to seep through with wetness. “Shit, my water just broke.”

~*~*~*~

Lily was perfect. She was a sweet little baby with lack hair and her namesake’s green eyes. Through he was tired, nothing compared to seeing Severus hold her for the first time. He was completely in awe of the tiny little thing they brought into the world. Everyone loved Lily, Hermione, Draco, everyone except Ron had come to see her.

Though Harry was disappointed in his best friend, he didn't have time to dwell on the absence. Lily kept them all very busy, in fact Harry and Draco took to sleeping in Severus’ rooms so the three of them could take shifts. It was difficult the last few weeks of school year but with extra help from Sirius and the Malfoys, they made it through finals.

Even living at Malfoy manor wasn't as bad as Harry feared. He had plenty of people around and didn't have to worry about school work.  
He was missing Severus, who had to stay at Hogwarts into the summer but was loving all the time with Draco. Now that he was cleared for sex he was going to make up for lost time.

When Harry was invited to visit the Burrow, he decided that he would need to learn to get along with Ron. He didn't want to give up his adopted family just because Ron was an idiot. He and Hermione flooed over, Draco staying behind to watch lily, though Harry was sure that was just an excuse.

Hey had a good dinner, Molly’s cooling was amazing as always. He managed to contribute to a few conversations that included Ron and thought that the whole outing went pretty well. He missed the Weasleys even though he had a growing family of his own, he enjoyed the feeling of comfort being surrounded by the chaos. 

Hermione flooed home and as Harry went to leave, he was stopped by Ron. “Can we talk?”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not doing a very good job of updating. . . but I hope this chapter will make up for it! I'm running out of ideas for after the next few chapters so the story might be coming to a close. Please excuse my typos, I'm typing up handwritten notes so I'm not reading as I go along and I don't have a beta. 
> 
> As always, enjoy <3<3<3

Harry followed Ron out back to the garden. He hoped that they could get everything settled and go back to the way they used to be but part of him knew it would never be the same. Even if Ron apologized for all that he said, Harry would remember. He didn’t want to tiptoe around Ron’s feelings, even if he did hurt his friend. It was mean but Harry shouldn’t have to keep from talking about his family. He supposed he should apologize too, for being so careless with Ron’s heart during their relationship so, despite the fact he felt like he was coddling the red-head, he began.

“Ron, I know this has all been hard on you. I never wanted to hurt you. I really thought at the time that we could make it work, that I could forget about Lily’s father. I can’t express how sorry I am for hurting your feelings and ruining our friendship.”

“I know. I thought we could make it work too. I wanted it to work. I really do love you, you know.”

Harry felt awkward, Ron was so sad and pathetic looking, he patted his friend’s shoulder and continued, “Ron, you’ve always been my best friend. I really don’t want to lose that.”

“I don’t either! You mean everything to me.”

“Me too.” He replied hesitantly, “What can I do to preserve our friendship?”

“I don’t want to be just friends.” Ron mumbled.

“That’s not going to work, you have to meet me half way here. I wont talk about any relationships and you stop pushing for one, OK?”

Ron let out a sigh, he finally looked at Harry, eyes full of un-shed tears. Harry felt so guilty for doing this to his friend. Ron sniffled, “It’s so hard, seeing you grow a family without me.”

Harry finally bit the bullet and pulled the red-head into a hug. He rubbed his back as the tears finally came and tried to sooth his friend.

When the cries stopped, Ron looked up at Harry, not breaking the embrace. “I can’t give up on us.”

Harry was starting to get frustrated. Ron needed to face reality, he and Harry could never work out as a couple but if Ron could get over himself, they could work as friends. About to reiterate what he’d been saying all along, Harry realized that Ron was face to face with him. Feeling even more uncomfortable, he tried to break his hold but was held tight.

“Ron-” Harry barely got a word out before lips were on his. He made a surprised sound as Ron made his move. Harry tried to gently detach Ron but he wouldn’t let go, when he felt a leg push in between his, he threw caution out the window and gave Ron a hard shove, causing the red-head to fall backwards onto the grass.

“Ron!” He shouted. “What the hell do you think you're doing? I told you a thousand times! It’s not going to happen!” He felt his face get splotchy with anger.

“Harry, if you could just see-” 

“No! I’m done trying to make you understand. Don’t ever touch me again!” He spun on his heel and stormed straight to the floo/

He arrived back at the manor fuming but cooled down instantly when he saw Draco and Lily playing on the floor by the fireplace.

“Look Lily, Daddy’s home!” Draco smiled up at Harry as he tickled Lily’s toes. Harry sat down next to the blond. “How was the Weasley’s?” Draco asked skeptically, obviously noting the tension in Harry’s body.

“Fine, right up until Ron kissed me.”

Draco tensed up, “What did you do?”

“I yelled at him.”

He could see Draco getting angry but trying to hold back in front of the baby. “Father is going to kill a weasel, Lily.” Draco told her in a baby voice. “He’s going to make him regret ever laying his filthy hands on your Daddy Maybe Papa will help too.” He smiled and blew raspberries on her stomach.

“Don’t bother, he’s not worth it.” Harry leaned into his boyfriend. “Why waste time on him when there are more fun things we can do?” He teased.

“What are you suggesting?” Draco’s interest was piqued.

“Oh, nothing much.” Harry said playfully and put a hand on Draco’s thigh. “Just leaving Lily with your mother and going upstairs, spend some quality time together.” He all but breathed in the blond’s ear.

The two were off and into his bedroom after trying to act normal as they left Lily with Narcissa.

Harry laughed as Draco pushed him on the bed and made a show of disrobing. He pulled his own clothes off and grabbed Draco, rolling him onto the bed. They kissed ferociously, panting into open mouthed kisses.

Harry hummed a moan as Draco started to leave a trail of hickies down his torso. The blond ginned at him before hiking his legs up and dragging his tongue down the cleft of Harry’s ass. Harry let out a startled moan and fisted the sheets as his boyfriend continued to devour his hole.

Draco came up for air, licking his lips. “I’m going to fuck you until you break the silencing charms with your screaming.”

Harry threw his head back and moaned, “Please, Draco, I need you now.”

“Your wish is my command.” He reached to the nightstand by the bed and smeared himself with lube, he then lubed up a few fingers and plunged into Harry. By the time he was finished stretching, Harry was an incoherent mess.

“Ready?” Draco teased and Harry shot him the best glare he could give with three fingers up his ass.

Draco pushed into him, inch by inch until their noses touched. Draco leaned down to kiss Harry as he rocked his hips. It was overwhelming to Harry, feeling Draco increase his thrusts until his whole body rocked at the blond’s place.

He held on tightly to Draco, crying out at every thrust against his prostate. He could feel the heat building in his abdomen and his walls tightening around the cock deep inside him.

“Draco!” He let out little moans before his orgasm rushed through him and his cum splattered between them. Draco continued to thrust but with Harry squeezing down on him, he let out a long drawn out groan and spilled himself inside his lover.

Lazily laying together, Draco traced patterns in the seed cooling on Harry’s belly.

“Cast a cleaning charm, would you?” Harry asked, too blissed out to move. 

Draco brought his messy fingers up to his lips. “I have a better way to clean up.” He smiled as he sucked the fingers into his mouth, thoroughly cleaning them.

“Draco,” Harry whined, “I can’t get hard again so quickly.”

“Are you sure? I think you can.”

~*~*~*~

Harry came down to breakfast the next morning feeling much better after spending all night in bed with Draco. But it was short lived when he saw the faces of his family. Even Severus was there, looking solemn.

“What’s going on?” He was starting to get worried when he was handed a newspaper. On the front page was a picture of him and Ron with an article that spun a tale of sympathy for the man who’s heart was broken by Harry Potter. “I’m going to kill him.” All of the details of their relationship, including about his baby-daddy and speculation on who it was included. The article also spread lies that he was going back to an abusive relationship and that he willingly put Lily in a broken family. The whole thing was wrapped up with a plea for him to get help and that Ron would take him back.

He angrily ripped the paper up into a thousand pieces.

“Harry,” Severus reached for him and pulled him into a hug. Harry could feel his magic sparking just at the edge of his control but burrowed into the embrace.

“This is slander!” Draco spoke. “We can do something can’t we?” He looked towards his parents.

Before any decisions could be made, an owl swooped through the window. Snatching the letter, Sirius looked pale..

“It’s from the ministry,” He read it silently. “They want to check up on you and Lily, make sure the rumors are false.”

“I can't believe this!” Harry pushed away from Severus. “They can't do that!”

“I’m afraid they take these allegations very seriously.” Lucius interjected. “However, seeing as there is nothing amiss, they will not be able to continue and investigation. I will also speak to our attorneys regarding actions gains Mr. Weasley and the Prophet.”

“There's more.” Everyone turned back to Sirius, who looked upset. “They're forcing you to submit Lily’s DNA for a paternity test.”

“They seem determined to use the opportunity to invade your privacy further, though the results are, by law private, you can assume, because of your status, the public will find out.” Lucius stated. “You best let the father know.”

Sirius whipped his head up and looked between them. “You didn’t tell them?”

“Harry’s personal life Is none of our business.” Narcissa replied. “We respect his privacy.”

“Well, if it’s going to get out anyway,” Harry trailed off, glancing at Severus out of the corner of his eye.

“I’m the father.” Severus said simply, everyone turning their attention toward him, some in shock.


	23. Chapter 23

Once the initial shock wore off, the elder Malfoys accepted Severus’ role in Lily’s conception and Harry’s life. Lucius seemed uncomfortable at the thought of bedding a man his son’s age but knew that his friend deserved every opportunity for happiness. After the news, Severus spent more time than ever at the manor, making it clear that once he finished his teaching duties, he would be staying with Harry, permanently.

Harry, was a wreck. He was worried about the Ministry visit, which would happen unannounced. Even with an army of Malfoy attorneys, he still felt insecure. What if they took Lily from him? What if Severus went to jail? There were times he got so angry at Ron for trying to ruin his life that he thought of going to the Burrow and beating the traitor within an inch of his life.

He hadn’t been around any of the Weasleys since the article came out but did receive support from mot of his friends. He wasn't sure the support would last when it came out that Severus was Lily’s father. Even those who believed the article thought it was tasteless that Ron would put it in the paper but deep down, Harry always knew Ron had been jealous of his fame. The red-head loved the attention of being Harry Potter’s boyfriend. It made Harry sad that Ron didn't value his friendship and angry that he thought Harry would run back into his arms at the slightest hint of trouble.

Trying to put Ron out of his mind, he thought about how Hermione reacted to the news. She was furious at Ron and didn't waste any time berating him for his behavior. She then went to the library and started doing research, not that any standards would help him. Even the Ministry felt his life was public property. She was disappointed to hear he had a relationship with a teacher but if he was happy, she didn't mind. Especially because Severus was giving up his career to be with Harry.

He even told her about Draco because, she had stuck by him and deserved to be let into his life. She was surprised but gave him a knowing look, mentioning that there was a fine line between love and hate.

Sitting on a couch in the library with Lily and Hermione, he read his baby a book about magical beasts, making each noise and voice for each character. Hermione was lounging in a chair with a book about wizarding laws.

Draco burst into the room, “they're here.” and Harry felt dread fill his whole body. “It’ll be OK.” His boyfriend assured him, “I’ve contacted Severus, he should be here soon, we wont let anything happen to Lily.”

They moved through their home, finding ministry workers checking every nook and cranny for evidence. They reached the main foyer where Lucius and Narcissa waited with an official. He could see Lucius was tense with the search and wondered if there were any dark artifacts lingering that could get them into trouble.

Sirius burst in, muttering about invasions of privacy and came to stand with Harry. 

“Mr. Potter,” The official addressed him, “I am Ingrid Lawson, with Wizarding Child Protective Services.”

He held Lily with both hands to avoid shaking hers.

“Ms. Lawson,” Lucius addressed her, “our attorney will be arriving shortly to make sure everything is in order.”

“No problem at all. You'll find it is, we are here to ensure Harry and Lily’s well-being, there's no need to feel threatened.”

With a raised eyebrow, he led them into the sitting room where he was questioned about his living situation, safety, and relationships.

“Mr. Potter, this might be difficult to discuss but how is your relationship with Lily’s father?”

Harry felt indignant, “it’s fine. he’s been nothing but helpful and respectful, you can check us, we’re fine, he would never hurt us. Ron’s a liar and it’s insulting that you are invading my family’s privacy on a baseless rumor. Don't think I wont have something to say at the next Wizengamot meeting about how things are run in your department.”

His family looked at him with pride, Harry would normally never abuse his power but he would not tolerate this treatment.

She sat for a moment, shocked, “Mr. Potter, we take accusations of abuse very seriously. Even if this is a false alarm, your inconvenience is worth the lives we save.”

He decided that once he cooled down and this all blew over, he would put more thought into how he was going to handle the situation. He did want people who needed help to get it, but he knew they were abusing their power to dig into his business because he was famous.

“my relationship with Lily’s father is not abusive, he has done more for us than I ever hoped for.”

She nodded, taking notes. “I’ll need to run a diagnostic on you both, to make sure nothing physical is going on.” He nodded and she cast the charms, depositing the notes generated into her folder. “Lastly, we will need to question Lily’s father.”

“I trust Harry’s privacy is one of your utmost concerns, Ms. Lawson. It wouldn't do for any of your findings to be leaked to the press.” Lucius butt in again.

“Unfortunately, we will need to bring Lily’s father in for questioning, which is a matter of public record.” She stared back at him, unflinching.

Without permission, she cast the paternity spell just as Severus came through the door. Her eyes widened at the name and she looked up at him. “Severus Snape, you are required at the Ministry for questioning.

“I don't think so,” Sirius spoke up. “You have no proof for any accusations and no warrant for him.”

“We don't need one Mr. Black, he isn't charged with anything, he’s only needed for questioning. If you like, I can get a warrant but if everything is in order, why do you need one?”

Aurors appeared out of nowhere to escort him. “The attorney will meet you there.” Lucius said to Severus.

Harry started to hyperventilate. “You can't do this!” He tried to go to Severus but was intercepted by a wall of aurors.

“It’ll be fine.” Severus stated calmly. 

Harry snuggled into Draco’s arms, Lily starting to cry between them.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've really been struggling with the story because I hadn't thought this far ahead when I started. This will be the last official chapter, but there is an epilogue coming.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

Harry was escorted into an interrogation room by Ms. Lawson. 

“No worries Mr. Potter, we’d just like some clarification on some of Mr. Snape’s comments.” She placed a glass of water in front of him. He took a sip but otherwise fiddled with the glass. He was worried. They had been holding Severus for almost 24 hours and would either have to charge him or let him go based on Harry’s answers. Lucius had heard rumors that they were looking to charge, many people still considered the fact that he didn't get azkaban for the things he did as a spy outrageous. 

Unfortunately, public opinion was considered heavily after the people’s confidence in the ministry was destroyed during the war. Harry knew it wasn't fair but Lucius said they had to play the game.

Since Severus being Lily’s father became public knowledge, the Malfoys were doing their best to sway public opinion of him. Harry wondered where his lawyer was, Lucius said never to speak to Ministry workers without one but he was ambushed while shopping and all but forced to come in. He had asked for his lawyer as soon as it happened but no one had arrived. 

They had made complaints to Ms. Lawson’s superiors but apparently they’d given her free reign to do whatever she wanted to solve the matter, which didn't bode well for him at all.

“I know this has been trying for you.” She started, “but we need to take this very seriously.”

“Because I’m a war hero, right? Otherwise you wouldn't be trying so hard to convict an innocent man.” He said harshly. At first he had conceded that a thorough investigation was the right thing to do, in case there really was an issue, but they were taking it all too far. He felt warm and took another gulp of water, trying to calm down. He wondered if the room was hot to irritate him into an outburst.

“I resent that you think I wouldn't put the same level of effort into helping anyone in your position.”

“Let’s not pretend this isn’t a publicity stunt for the Ministry.” Harry was so frustrated, this alone made him consider using his fame to cause problems for the Ministry, it obviously wasn’t being run well.

“Let’s get straight to the questions then.” She changed the subject, obviously trying not to give any credit to his observations.

The questions went on and on, varying in intensity. He answered truthfully, not having to lie about how much he loved Severus. But then the questions took a turn.

“Why did you have a relationship with Mr. Weasley while you were pregnant with Mr. Snape’s baby?”

“We were broken up at the time.” He was starting to feel odd, answering the questions without thought, his mind feeling fuzzy.

“Why did you break up?”

“He couldn't tell me he loved me.” Harry was starting to feel alarmed, but it was as if he was separated from his body through a glass pane. What was happening to him?”

“Did that hurt?”

“yes.”

“Was he emotionally abusive during that time?”

“Yes.” Wait! He knew Severus didn't mean the things he said. Yes, they hurt and were intended to hurt but he knew Severus would never abuse him. “He only said that to push me away.”

“So he intentionally hurt you?”

“Yes.” He started to tremble, what was going on? He took a sip of water to calm himself but realized. “You drugged me!”

“A few drops of veritaserum was approved for questioning.”

He tried to tell her she couldn't do that but became tongue-tied at the lie. She could of whatever she wanted.

“Where’s my lawyer?” 

“He’s not required, we’re just talking.”

“No we’re not!” He stood up. “I’m leaving you’ll be hearing from our attorneys about how this case is being handled.”

“That’s alright, I've gotten all the answers I need.”

He looked at her, confused.

“Both you and Mr. Snape admitted that the relationship was emotionally abusive. We’ll be charging him.”

He gaped at her, feeling his eyes prickled with tears. “I will destroy you for this.” He smiled darkly, “and you know I’m not lying.”

~*~*~*~

The next few days were a flurry of action, the papers going crazy over the story and the Malfoys trying to fix it. Harry mostly licked himself in his room with Lily, only letting Draco in.

He plotted in his mind but knew Lucius would be more suited to taking action in a controlled way. He felt so helpless, when the system that is supposed to protect him, betrayed him.

His room began to feel stifling. He had Lily to take care of and she hadn't been getting out besides with Narcissa lately so he took a stroller and walked around the grounds. It was peaceful, the Malfoys had a beautiful garden and Lily loved to play with the flowers.

He avoided the edges of the grounds because reporters had been camping out, hoping for a photo. None of them dared to enter and face Lucius and his army of lawyers which could destroy your average reporter.

He handed Lily another flower to destroy and sat on bench, breathing in the fresh air.

 

“Harry!” He’s head snapped up to see Ron rushing toward him, surrounded by eager reporters, deciding the lawsuit was worth seeing him and Ron interact.

Harry shot up and positioned himself between Lily and the crowd.

Ron flung himself into Harry, holding him close as flashes went off.

Harry was stunned, after the way they left things he didn't think Ron would be so bold.

He pushed his ex-boyfriend away, “What the hell do you think you're doing?”

“It’s OK Harry.” He turned so he was facing the reporters. “Now that that monster is headed for azkaban, we can be together!” He tried to make a grab at Harry again, but fell to the ground, convulsing. Harry stood over him, glowering as he watched the red-head spasm until blood dripped from his nose. 

“Harry!” Draco appeared, pulling him into an embrace. As soon as Harry’s attention was diverted, Ron lay still. Harry was surprised, wandless magic didn't come easy but he was obviously the one who cast the spell. Feeling slightly guilty that he had enough hate for his own friend that he mustered up a wandless cruciatus curse. Draco shooed the reporters away and sent Ron along to Saint Mungo’s, before leading him and Lily back inside.

“Don’t worry, they’ll be punished, the weasel too. And they can't prove it was you without a wand.”

He held Lily in his arms, feeling numb. How were they supposed to make it through this?

~*~*~*~

Harry was pushing his food around his plate as Narcissa spoke with Draco at dinner. He felt bad for not being more sociable, after all, Narcissa did so much for him. But he just felt so down all the time lately, not even Draco could pull him out of it. Lucius was at another meeting, he had been working so hard to free his friend but Harry was so disheartened about the whole thing. He and Draco even discussed staging a break-out from azkaban and running away but that would be no life for Lily.

Harry didn't look up as Lucius stepped into the room. But Draco flung his chair back with a happy shout.

Confused, Harry looked up and saw, next to a tired, but elated Lucius. Severus. 

Draco rushed over to hug him. He looked worse for wear, tired, and a little too thin, but he was there.

“A full pardon, with an apology from the Minister himself.” Lucius beamed as Narcissa joined him.

Harry stood up, feeling his face wet with tears and fell into Severus’ arms.. They kissed slowly, remembering how the other felt. When they broke apart, Narcissa handed Severus Lily, he held her tight and snuggled her.

“I don’t understand.” Draco chimed in. 

“I made a few unbiased reporters aware of the way the Ministry had been treating you and reminded them of how the Ministry mishandled innocent people in the past.”

Sirius burst into the room. “Speak of the devil.”

“Snape!” He exclaimed, before calming down. “Well, I’m glad that’s settled” everyone let out a chuckle.

“Anyway,” Lucius continued. “Ms. Lawson and her superiors are being dealt with, Mr. Weasley is also spending some time in azkaban for his actions, though only a year or so.”

“What a shame.” Draco drawled.

Harry felt such intense relief that everything was sorted his breaths heavy, with each exhale, a weight lifted. But then, his vision became spotty and it was as if he was looking down a long tunnel, before everything went black.

~*~*~*~

Harry felt weightless, drifting closer and closer to sounds and lights, but not caring if he reached them. He settled back into his body, peeling his eyes open. Severus was right beside him, he was on a bed, his bed, a mediwizard talking to Lucius and Narcissa. Severus looked happy, his mouth struggling against the up-tilt of his lips. Draco on the other hand, looked like the cat who caught the canary.

He looked at Harry, noticing his eyes open and handled him a piece of paper, discretely. 

Severus shook his head at the blonde but motioned for him to read it: Paternity: Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Harry furrowed his brow.

“Ah Mr. Potter, you've woken up.” The mediwizard came over as Draco snatched the paper away. “It seems congratulations are in order.”

“Seriously, Severus.” Lucius teased, “acting like a teenager, you only just had the last one.”

“Pregnant?” Harry found confirmation in all of their faces, and then it clicked.

He turned to Draco, smiling, he was going to have Draco’s baby. It was a little soon after Lily but that didn't mean he wouldn’t love it any less.

“Mother, Father.” If you don't mind, I’d like to state my intention to enter a bonded union with Harry and Severus.”

The look on their faces made Harry laugh out loud and receive a scolding look from Severus.

“Draco...” Lucius seemed to be at a loss for words.

“I’ve thought it through, we’ve been together for months.”

“Son, think about your legacy for a moment.”

Harry was a bit put out by Lucius’ words, he liked the man and wanted him to approve.

“I am. Harry is having my baby.”

Lucius’ jaw hit the floor.

“Well, that changes everything.” Narcissa clapped her hands together. “The bonding will have to be soon, we can't have any speculation.”

Draco smiled at him. He knew they weren't bonding because of the baby but it would be unacceptable for the Malfoy heir to be illegitimate. Now that Narcissa was on board, they wouldn’t have any problems.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I know this is a little short but if I didn't do it now I'd never finish the story.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me until the end! 
> 
> <3

Draco was strutting around the party like a peacock, showing off Scorpius to anyone and everyone. It was an opportunity to celebrate the new Malfoy heir’s birth and the who’s who of the wizarding world was there. The chubby blonde baby bounced around in Draco’s arms as the crowd smiled indulgently. Lucius and Narcissa were proud of their son, fulfilling his duties and having a family of his own. 

Harry sat at a table with Hermione, watching Sirius brag about his ‘grandchildren’ to a stranger. He smiled at Severus trying to stop Lily from exploring, she was starting to walk but wasn’t very good at it and ended up on the floor crying most of the time. The older man had taken his new role in stride and spoiled the children rotten.

Harry finally had everything he wanted, a family of his own, bigger than he thought it would be. Their reputations intact after a whole week of apologies in the Prophet. Not that Harry cared what the public thought but he didn't want anyone getting ideas about hurting his family again.

Their wedding had happened mere months after finding out Harry was pregnant, though Narcissa did a beautiful job arranging everything. Harry’s only complaint was that his dress robes were a little snug around his barely noticeable baby-bump. Yes, there was some speculation about the fact that he had Scorpius so soon after the wedding but apparently that sort of thing happened often in high society and was an open secret.

Harry didn't care, but if it secured Scorpius’ heritage then he was fine with it. Plus, he liked being able to call Severus and Draco his husbands. He was also very strict about contraceptives now, he wasn't interested in having another child too soon. He had Severus brew a potion that lasted months at a time so they didn’t have to rely on remembering the charm when they had more important things on their minds. 

He was pretty sure Draco would want to have Severus’ baby next, despite the fact that the two fight over who would carry it, he was knew Severus was going to win that argument. Just thinking about Draco with a round belly made Harry’s heart swell. He loved his family and knew that they could finally have the peace they deserved after all that they’d been through. 

Severus sat in the chair next to him, passing Lily to his lap. He bounced her on his lap as Severus took a break. The rest of the family joined them as a large cake was brought out, not that Scorpius could eat any. Draco handed the baby to his mother and spoke, “Thank you so much for coming to celebrate our family. This past year has not been easy on us but we can truly say that we are stronger for it. With the war over, we can all finally enjoy our lives and live to the fullest.”

Harry couldn’t contain his joy, he let Lily give him a sloppy kiss and leaned into Severus. He truly had everything.


End file.
